Reflexiones Masculinas
by Art is Bang- 2
Summary: De la molestia al amor hay un solo paso, algunas veces el destino solo quiere reirse de nosotros. NejiIno.
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola! Estoy de vuelta con mi fic Reflexiones Masculinas, y digo de vuelta porque soy la antigua art is bang- :DD well como sea aquì continuare la historia porque perdi la contraneña de mi cuenta anterior asi que espero que les guste si lo leen por primera vez y a mis lectores anteriores pronto habran nuevos capis :) Muchos besos

* * *

Dio los últimos toques a su imagen clocando en sus mejillas algo de rubor, solo para verse menos pálida de lo normal, y se apresuró a correr en dirección a la puerta de su hogar; parecía que Sakura ya había llegado. Solo ella podía ser tan insoportable golpeando insistentemente más de ocho veces la puerta.

—¡Voy!— Gritó para que su amiga entendiera de una vez que pronto le abriría. Tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta con cierta brusquedad hasta ver el rostro serio de Sakura.

—Cerda, ni que fuéramos al mejor restaurante del mundo para ponerte esas pintas— Dijo mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, examinándola. —Como sea… ¿nos vamos?—. La rubia hizo un gesto haciéndole entender a su amiga que estaba lista.

Que bajo había caído; ¡un hombre de su categoría trabajando en ese local por treinta miserables dólares por día! aunque admitía que ese dinero le servía de mucho, como sea era agobiante ver como adolescentes inmaduras no se decidían por una prenda u otra. Como si fuera que la ropa las haría más bonitas. Lo único que podría destacar era el uniforme: chaqueta azul junto con el emblema de "Tu sitio", nombre del local de ropa, pantalones oxford negros, calzado a elección y por último un gorro azul eléctrico que acentuaba las tonalidades de sus ojos perlas; _vaya eso sonó algo femenino_. Como si fuera que alguien me escuchara.

Algo hizo que se sobresaltara levemente, su celular, debía ser el idiota de Naruto. Con hastio removió el aparato de sus bolsillos y apretó el botón resaltado con color verde

—¿Hola?— Dijo Hyuuga neutro como siempre, a continuación se sintió la estruendosa voz de cierto rubio en la otra línea.

—Si, Neji, ¿tienes planes para esta noche? Porque los chicos y yo saldremos a cenar al restobar de Manolo… ¿Vienes?— Naruto tomó un respiro, odiaba que Neji tomara un minuto para reflexionar todo lo que decía. —Oye ojos de plato ¿vienes o no?—.

—No lo se, depende de a que hora y a quienes te refieras con "los chicos"— Se rascó la nuca apoyándose un momento en una de las puertas de mercancía detrás de el.

—¡Ni que fueran totales desconocidos! Solo son Shikamaru, cejotas y Kankuro… ¿contento?—

—Si, mucho, bueno esta bien pero…— No pudo terminar de hablar ya que alguien frente a el carraspeó la garganta, un cliente, sin despedirse del hiperactivo se apresuró a colgar y darse vuelta; lo que faltaba. Hablando de adolescentes inmaduras.

Una rubia que bien conocía acompañada de su rival y mejor amiga… absurdo ¿no?... en fin, amiga y rival Sakura estaban frente a él ambas con mirada de impaciencia plasmada en sus ojos.

—¿Y bien, vas a atender a tus clientes?—.Dio un suspiro de fastidio, Yamanaka le caía de lo peor.

— ¿Qué necesitan señoritas?— Dijo exagerando la ultima palabra, Haruno parecía algo tensa en el ambiente. La susodicha vaciló un momento antes de hablar.

—Ino… yo voy a ver en las tiendas de por allá— Señaló con su dedo anular derecho hacia su derecha. —Te encuentro en un momento— Sakura se dirigió con pasos apurados hacia la salida, mientras su amiga, la cerda, le hacia una extraña mueca; en ese momento no le importaba. Era mejor irse, no degustaba presenciar sus peleas infantiles.

—Esa frentona…— Refunfuñó en silencio, siempre la tenían que dejar sola, Neji carraspeó la garganta.

—Se supone que vienes a comprar ¿verdad?—.

—Si, ¿tienes bermudas… en color?— Dijo algo enojada por el comentario del Hyuuga, pero desde luego sus ganas de comprar algo lindo eran más fuertes. Neji buscó entre unos estantes a su izquierda, sacó de ahí una bolsa con unas bermudas a color, tal y como le habían pedido.

—Solo me quedan en talles treinta y seis y treinta y ocho. — Dijo amargado esperando alguna respuesta, Ino se frustró, valla no había su talle.

—Puff… pues que mal, necesitaba un talle mas— Dijo soplando su mechón rubio de cabello, frustrada.

—Pensé que te alababas de tu "esculpida figura" Yamanaka— Río para sus adentros, la había atacado por donde le dolía; su belleza.

—¡Ja! No me hagas reír, tengo muy buena figura solo que…— Neji terminó la oración, no exactamente como iba a decirlo Ino, pero lo hizo.

—Porque tu trasero es muy grande— Dijo haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara, pero aun así le respondió.

—¡Al menos mi trasero es bonito y tiene forma!— Dijo furiosa mientras se iba del local, sin antes darle una mirada de odio al Hyuuga. El susodicho la observó partir con expresión triunfante, miró por última vez a Ino antes de que se perdiera entre la gente; en realidad Yamanaka tenía una buena figura… _y un atractivo trasero_.

* * *

¿Criticas (constructivas)? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Algo que les gustarìa? ¿Alabanzas? Ook no xD jajaajjaja lo que sea sera bienvenido :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Les dejo el segundo capitulo espero que alguien alguna vez lea esto xD cualquier comentario sugerencia o critica constructiva sera bien recibida :)

* * *

Sakura estaba mirando algunos sostenes en una tienda de lencería cercana al negocio donde había quedado Ino.

—"¿Qué estará haciendo la cerda?" — Pensó suspirando, preocupada por la posibilidad de que su amiga junto al Hyuuga se hayan matado mutuamente en un acto de odio mutuo, era tan lindo pero simplemente odioso e insoportable.

— ¡Frentona! ¿Así que aquí estabas eh? Ya veo comprando lencería erótica nueva para el trabajo de esta noche ¿no es cierto? — Dijo la Yamanaka riendo, su amiga se sonrojó al percibir la mirada de la dueña del local… seguro pensaba que era una prostituta.

— ¡No me hagas esas bromas pesadas Ino! A parte creo que ese perfil te queda mejor a ti— Dijo burlonamente, la rubia no tardó en contestar, y así se pasó la tarde en discusiones y risas.

En otro lado de la ciudad 5 jóvenes se encontraban disfrutando de unas deliciosas hamburguesas, cortesía de el resto bar de Manolo.

—Vaya estas hamburguesas están más ricas que el trasero de Ino Yamanaka— Dijo atragantado Kankuro, todos lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos. — ¿Qué? No me digan que ahora todos son unos santos que no le miran el trasero a una mujer— Dijo desinteresado.

—Te puedes ir olvidando del trasero de Ino Kankuro— Dijo Naruto riéndose.

— ¿Por qué? —

—Kiba Inuzuka está tras de ella y sabes que cuando Kiba quiere a una chica se vuelve tan posesivo como un perro con su hueso; aunque ni siquiera estén saliendo— Kankuro tragó saliva, la próxima vez lo pensaría mejor antes de andar miroteando a Ino, en especial con el salvaje de Kiba cerca y su perro pitbull de mandíbulas de tiburón.

El ojiperla mantenía silencio en la conversación pero atendía cada palabra, pronto Rock Lee no dudó en hacerle una pregunta que lo pondría incómodo para divertirse un rato.

—Oye Neji ¿Y tú estás mirando a alguna chica? — Neji no respondió solo le dedico una gélida mirada a Lee quien se rió ante esto.

Al día siguiente en la Universidad Ino estaba en su clase de Historia Clásica, ciertamente muy aburrida, aunque la carrera era apasionante esta parte no lo era y se perdía entre tantos nombres de pueblos y conquistadores antiguos. Delante de ella estaba sentado Neji Hyuuga, Dios envidiaba a ese maldito ¿Cómo podía resultarle tan fácil y con esa cara de "lo sé todo ni siquiera necesito al profesor"? El susodicho dio una mirada de soslayo, casi había sentido que lo llamaban con la mente, miró a Ino con prepotencia y volvió su mirada a donde estaba antes, la rubia suspiró ¿Era necesario que sea tan odiable?

A la salida de la clase apoyado en la pared estaba Kiba Inuzuka, uno de los chicos más guapos de la Universidad ¡Y la estaba mirando! ¿Qué debería hacer? Antes si quiera de saber la respuesta a esta interrogante el chico ya estaba delante de ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola Ino— Dijo sensualmente acomodándose el pelo, la Yamanaka estaba a punto de tener un desmayo al estilo Hinata Hyuuga pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

—Hola… etto ¿Cómo te llamas? — Dijo, sabía que a este tipo de chicos había que tratarlos con indiferencia para que no se crean tanto, aunque estuviera para comérselo crudo. Kiba pareció sorprendido, rió suavemente.

—Soy Kiba Inuzuka del cuarto año de Arqueología, pensé que me habías visto por el campus alguna vez, porque yo si lo hice y no paré de buscarte. — Dijo mirándola seductoramente, ante esto Ino se sonrojó, esto era demasiado para ella.

—Etto… tal vez si te haya visto después de todo Kiba—

—En ese caso me alegro, de todos modos me gustaría conocerte mejor, me intrigas Ino ¿lo sabes? —

Saliendo del salón Neji tomó sus apuntes y sus lapiceras, poco después salió y lo que vio lo dejó desconcertado: la Yamanaka con Inuzuka.

—"Hmmm ¿así que ya estás hablando con el Yamanaka? Que rápida" — Pensó riendo por sus adentros y se retiró.

Caminando de regreso a casa la imagen de esos dos hablando tan de cerca lo irrumpía una y otra vez ¡Caray! Esos dos se habían metido en su mente aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. Kiba era un idiota que no le importaba y la otra era una ignorante e insoportable mujer… pero de alguna manera no se sentía cómodo con la visión de Kiba e Ino tan cercanos ¡Diablos! Ella era tan irritante que le carcomía los nervios tenerla cerca, quería taparle esa boca chillona que tenía de la que solo salían estupideces propias de una adolecente inmadura, quería callar **esa boca**… _de cualquier manera_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola hola! :D muchas gracias a las personas que leen mi historia y en especial a las/los que me dejaron sus reviews creanme me ayudan mucho :) les dejo el tercer capìtulo sin mas vueltas.**

* * *

En la mitología griega Pandora fue la primera mujer enviada exclusivamente para llevar los males a los hombres; fue creada por orden de Zeus para castigar a Prometeo que había robado el fuego sagrado de los dioses, como sea cada dios le concedió una cualidad: sabiduría en las artes, persuasión, habilidad manual, la gracia y muy por sobre todo la belleza… sin embargo Hermes sembró en su corazón la mentira y la falacia.

De ese modo Pandora era un mal bien recibido por los hombres, un "bello mal" pues ¿_Quién podría resistirse a una mujer llena de gracia y tan hermosa_? Desde entonces el hombre debía optar por huir del matrimonio, a cambio de una vida sin carencias materiales, pero sin descendencia que lo cuide y que mantenga después de su muerte su hacienda; o bien casarse, y vivir constantemente en la penuria, corriendo el riesgo incluso de encontrar a una mujer desvergonzada, mal sin remedio. Eso decía en el libro de mitología griega que el joven Hyuuga estaba leyendo.

Que tonterías eran capaces de inventar los griegos ¿una mujer cuya belleza trae desgracias para los pobres hombres que se dejan llevar por la carne? Un hombre como el jamás podría rendirse ante los encantos de una mujer,_ ni pensarlo_.

* * *

Una rubia iba caminando por el centro de la ciudad, rumbo a su hogar para cumplir su ronda en la florería familiar, por lo menos no tuvo que esforzarse para encontrar un trabajo en el que le pagaran.

—"_Un momento este es un negocio familiar por lo tanto mi paga es el dinero de mis padres"_ — Pensó. —"_Que más da por lo menos ayudo_" —

Con estos pensamientos Ino Yamanaka se dirigió a su hogar pensando en si haría algo al respecto o no; sería algo desagradecido en su opinión trabajar para su familia y cobrar por sus servicios. Pronto estuvo en su casa; entró y tomó en sus manos el licuado de frutas con pastel que su madre le había dejado en la mesa junto con una nota explicándole que había salido a una entrevista de trabajo. Una vez más la culpa la invadió, parecía que ni con su padre trabajando en el exterior alcanzaba algunas veces para tener los lujos que se querían dar.

Acto seguido cruzó una puerta que unía la casa con la florería, acomodó los arreglos y abrió las puertas del local esperando clientes. Se escuchó la campana de la puerta y un moreno con expresión pesada paso por ella.

—Shika ¡Hola! ¿Necesitas unas flores para alguna enamorada de las tuyas? — Dijo animada la rubia, hacía mucho que no veía a su amigo, este le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

—Hola Ino… este, no, yo solo venía a verte sabes; no quería perder la costumbre—Las mejillas del chico de la coleta se encontraban en una leve tonalidad rojiza, no le gustaba expresar demasiado sus sentimientos.

— ¡Anda hombre! Podrías haber sido un poco más tierno y decir algo así como"Ino extrañaba tu genial forma de ser y por eso vine a verte, no aguantaba un segundo más sin tu presencia acompañándome" — Dijo exagerando la rubia, ambos se rieron, era verdad que extrañaban estar juntos.

—No seas tan problemática mujer y dime ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida últimamente? Solo te crucé un par de veces por la calle, la facultad de educación física es incluso más aburrida sin ti por ahí gritando—

—Ay Shika, es tan raro imaginarte haciendo actividad física… sería como ver a un oso perezoso haciendo piruetas— Dijo pensativa, Shikamaru resopló. —Mi vida rutinaria, lo usual… ¡Ah! Kiba Inuzuka está interesado en mi ¿puedes creerlo? —

—De hecho sí, no tienes nada que envidiarle a ninguna chica por lo que no me sorprende que el galán haya puesto sus ojos en ti— Dijo con un cierto dejo de molestia.

—Tienes razón ¿desde cuándo yo tengo que estar dependiendo de cuál chico se me declare para mantener alta mi autoestima? ¡Ja! — El moreno miraba a su amiga con una gota gorda en su frente, en serio que era molesto cuando su ego crecía más de lo normal; después de un momento el rostro de Ino se puso un poco más serio. —Lo único que me preocupa es mi trabajo. Tengo este y recibo paga, pero no tiene sentido porque es dinero de mis padres y no quiero seguir recibiendo ese dinero, quisiera encontrar otro trabajo de medio tiempo… obviamente seguiré ayudando aquí—

—Creo que te estas enredando demasiado, pero… conozco un lugar que tal vez te guste. —

* * *

Al día siguiente en la ciudad todas las personas a la vista estaban adornadas con un abrigo y bufanda incluida, había habido un súbito cambio en el clima y no faltaron ni las alergias ni los resfriados. La facultad de filosofía y letras y sus alumnos no eran la excepción, Kiba estaba ingresando cuando pudo ver a Ino caminando por los pasillos en dirección a su clase; llevaba un adorable buzo de color lavanda, una bufanda blanca al parecer muy suave y jeans ajustado que contrastaban con lo afelpada que parecía su ropa de invierno. La admiraba, esa silueta y ese carisma… luego también vio al extraño compañero de clases de la rubia; aquel ratoncito de bibliotecas de Neji Hyuuga; el cual iba unos pasos atrás de ella, pronto Kiba se dio cuenta de que el "ratoncito" también le dio una buena mirada a Ino ¡Vaya, vaya!

— ¡Muy bien chicos! Ultimo aviso: la próxima semana recogeré a primera hora sus ensayos sobre mitología y cultura griega; ¡quiero análisis profundo y con sus palabras o desaprobaran antes de que puedan escribir la primera palabra! — Dijo la profesora, a los alumnos se les puso la piel de gallina, excepto claro a nuestro querido Neji, que de hecho ya había terminado el ensayo el día de ayer.

En el recreo todos salieron de las aulas para comprar algo de comer, Ino estaba sudando frío, lo que haría era una jugada arriesgada. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al del frente.

—Oye Neji— Dijo riéndose nerviosamente, tratando de parecer lo más amigable posible. —Este… supe que tú ya terminaste de escribir el ensayo y…—

—Si es lo que quieres preguntarme; no, no me copiaras— La rubia se dio cuenta de que sus esfuerzos por parecer simpática no funcionaban en aquel cubo de hielo.

— ¡Eso no es lo que quería decirte idiota! —

—Pues si no es eso entonces no sé qué otro interés tendrás en mi Yamanaka…— Dijo engreidamente. —De todos modos ¿Cómo sabes que ya lo hice? —

—Me lo contó Hinata… y Dios sabe que no tengo otro interés en ti por todos los cielos… solo quería pedirte si me podrías enseñar algo la próxima semana; es que no llegaré a terminar el ensayo y la única opción que me queda es aprobar excelentemente la lección oral— El ojiperla se encontraba sorprendido ante lo que escuchaba sin embargo se tomó un tiempo para pensar en una respuesta, y por supuesto en un sarcasmo hiriente.

—No creo que "excelentemente" quepa en tus expectativas de aprobar… pero puedo ayudarte, después de todo es mi deber el ayudar a los más tontos— Dijo burlándose, Ino roja de la furia contestó.

—Si tan bueno eres deberías poder ayudarme a que sea excelente ¿o acaso no tienes lo suficiente para enseñarme? — El tono desafiante de la mujer irritó a Neji, se levantó del pupitre y se paró en frente de la rubia, esta se intimidó un poco al sentir la cercanía de su compañero y al darse cuenta de lo alto e imponente que era, pues era una cabeza y unos centímetros más altos que ella.

—Podré lidiar contigo, lo aseguro— Dijo tajantemente, el con una mirada soberbia, ella nerviosa; los pupitres y el aula vacía fueron los testigos de lo que sería una promesa hecha de fuego y pasión.

* * *

** Okey ahi esta xD cualquier comentario sugerencia o critica seria de gran ayuda para mi autoestima (? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! :'3 muchas gracias a los que me leen y en especial a esas personitas que me dejan sus reviews y me motivan :') perdonen ustedes mi actitud esque estoy emotiva (?**

**Antes de dejarlos en paz les contestare algo a cada uno/a**

**Etsuko Hoshi: perdon este sera otro capitulo corto T.T jajajajajjaa esque mi inspiracion viene en breves periodos de tiempo asi que debo aprobecharlos porque creo que si quiero escribir capitulos ma largos me tardare meses en actualizar D: en fin tenme pacienca y cuando mi inspiracion se decida ten por seguro que escribire un capitulo largo y te lo dedicare xXD**

**Mimi: me encanta que te guste gracias *-***

**Yerik: tu eres una de mis veteranas (? ok no gracias por tenerme paciencia y no matarme despues de que pasaron estos años para retomar el fic xD**

**Naoko-eri: Lo mismo que a Yerik gracias D: y me siento halagada (? ojala pueda seguir manteniendo tu buena opinion :)**

**Les dejo el cuarto capi**

* * *

¿En qué lio se había metido? ¿Enseñarle a la Yamanaka? Era una pérdida de tiempo ¡Su reputación de genio se iría a la basura! Un aura sombría rodeaba a un depresivo Neji que se encontraba solo en un rincón de su habitación, se había dejado llevar por la provocación contra su orgullo de aquella chica. Grave error. Ahora tenía el compromiso de hacerla aprobar cueste lo que le cueste.

—"No._ NO _puedo dejarme vencer tan fácil" — Se dijo a sí mismo y con determinación busco a altas velocidades todos los apuntes que había hecho desde comienzos de año, busco en internet métodos pedagógicos para ensañarle a tontos, y se puso a elaborar un cuidadosamente estructurado plan de estudios para Ino, escribía con tal seriedad, determinación y velocidad al estilo Light Yagami, como si su vida dependiera de eso. El sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió, era Hinata.

—Neji Nii-san tienes v-visitas— Dijo la tímida joven mirando hacia su costado como indicándole algo ¿pero qué? A veces su prima era demasiado confusa, a él le gustaban las cosas directas, pronto descubrió el motivo de su incomodidad cuando la puerta se abrió levemente descubriendo a la encarnación del caos; su rubia futura estudiante. Seguro Hinata estaba nerviosa, no por la presencia de Ino, sino por el temor a que el la retara luego por haberla hecho pasar sin su permiso; pero ni modo ella no tenía la culpa. Apostaba sus revistas eróticas… _ejem digo culturales ejem_… a que Ino le había insistido a su prima de tal forma que no le dejo opción más que hacerla entrar.

—Con permiso— Se despidió la Hyuuga dejando solos a su primo y a su encantadora visita. Ino miraba inquisitivamente a Neji, este se preguntaba que le pasaba, era raro ese comportamiento ¡si tenía algo que decirle que se lo diga!

— ¿Y bien no me invitaras a pasar? — Rompió el silencio la rubia que entro con gesto molesto, porque si era por su compañero seguro se quedaría esperando por el resto de su vida la invitación a pasar.

—_"Vaya así que a fin de cuentas ella tiene modales_" — Pensó el genio, cuando menos se lo espero la rubia lo examinaba de pies a cabeza, sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente ¿Qué se creía que hacia esa mujer examinándolo de esa manera? — ¿Qué tanto miras Yamanaka? —

—Estoy viendo si realmente eres tú porque se me hace extraño que el señor genio tenga tanto intelecto y tan pocos modales especialmente con una dama— Que capacidad de molestarlo tenía esa mujer. —De todos modos, estaba aburrida y sin nada que hacer así que me decidí a venir a verte a darle un vistazo a lo que tenías preparado para mí y si necesitabas decirme algo que necesite hacer antes de comenzar las clases el lunes—

—Es sábado Ino, dame un respiro ¿sí? — Dijo fastidiado, dio media vuelta para pensar en una respuesta, un momento… la había llamado Ino… ¡Ah! Ni que tuviera tanta importancia. Ino lo miraba esperando algún tipo de respuesta, pero parecía como si le hubiera hablado a la pared, hasta que su compañero se decidiera a hablar contemplo su habitación; era sobria como era de esperarse, tenía una solo cama en contra de una de las paredes, la computadora en su escritorio junto con cuadernos y libros ordenados pulcramente, un armario blanco y un sillón negro. Finalmente Neji volvió su vista a ella.

—Necesito que leas este libro y hagas algunos esquemas, los revisare el lunes para evaluar tu comprensión de textos, luego veremos lo siguiente— Dijo entregándole un libro, en ese momento nuestra joven protagonista se arrepentía de haber ido a la residencia Hyuuga a molestar a Neji. Sonrió pensando en un plan, después de todo adoraba molestarlo.

— ¿Y no podemos hacerlo juntos ahora y empezamos las lecciones ahora? — Dijo haciendo pucheros.

—Vaya Yamanaka se nota que estas desesperada— Dijo sorprendido pero con mirada egocéntrica. —Pues te entiendo, aparte de tus malas notas también debes estar algo emocionada de tenerme a tu lado ¿no? —

—Creo que me atrapaste con las manos en la masa Neji— Dijo la rubia acercándose lentamente al prodigio y con rostro seductor lo acorralo suavemente contra la pared. —La única razón por las que quiero estas lecciones es para estar contigo— La mujer prosiguió a deslizar su mano por el pecho del muchacho, Neji trago saliva y su rostro estaba ruborizado a mas no poder ¿Qué le pasaba? Esa Yamanaka… por Dios se estaba volviendo** loco;** en ese momento la rubia lo ensordeció con una fuerte carcajada.

—No me digas que te lo creíste Neji eres tan inocente— Dijo aun entre carcajadas, el susodicho ahora estaba rojo pero de ira, no iba a perdonarla por haber jugado con el así, no, ahora se las vería con él.

—Idiota, como si yo fuera a caer en tus trampas de mujerzuela—

—Pues parecía que estabas a punto de caer, si no hubiera empezado a reírme tal vez hasta me violabas pervertido—

—Olvídate de ese libro. Serán los esquemas de estos para el lunes y sin falta— Dijo el ojiperla dándole tres libros más a Ino, ella se disculpó repetidas veces, pero él era un hombre duro. Ninguna mujer lo doblegaría.

* * *

En otro lado…

—Vamos ¿todavía no has avanzado tonto? — Dijo una voz burlona.

—No creas que es tan fácil— Dijo otra voz.

—Si no lo haces hasta el otro fin de semana de seguro eres un perdedor con las mujeres— Dijo la voz burlona riéndose, el otro sujeto bufó molesto. —Solo asegúrate de grabarlo—

* * *

Estaba en su pieza tendida en su cama desanimada por toda la tarea que tenía ¡y ya era sábado por la noche! Ni modo tendría que empezar mañana por la mañana para poder entregarle el trabajo a Neji el lunes. Su amiga Sakura también se encontraba tumbada en el colchón que ella había traído para realizar una pijamada en la residencia Yamanaka, era noche de chicas. Sinónimo de comida chatarra y chismes.

— ¿No me digas que cayo redondito? — Dijo la Haruno aun con migajas de papas fritas en los labios.

—Por supuesto no te imaginas… parecía un tomate con pelo y rostro— Ambas rieron de la nueva anécdota de la rubia, antes de que Sakura volviera a hablar.

—Ya quisiera tener tu suerte cerda… Neji es tan lindo— Dijo la pelirrosa, parecía que ella tenía una extraña obsesión con los tipos fríos y desconsiderados… primero Sasuke Uchiha y ahora Neji, pues quien entiende a esa frentesota. Ino no respondió. Solo pensó durante un instante en el tacto que tuvieron sus dedos con el pecho de su compañero, era firme y estaba algo tensado, tal vez por su seducción. Sonrió. Por alguna razón el comentario de su amiga le había causado una emoción rara, era ¿incomodidad? Pero no tenía ninguna razón para incomodarse frente al hecho de que a Sakura le gustara Neji ¿verdad?

Eran demasiados pensamientos para una misma noche, así que decidió ahogar sus dudas en nachos y pizza ¿Quién se pensaba el Hyuuga que era para irrumpir así en su mente? ¡Ja! Ya podría imaginárselo si estuviera escuchando sus pensamientos, seguro estaría diciéndole algo así como "_¿sientes celos Yamanaka?_" con esa estúpida sonrisa soberbia en su rostro y esos ojos… y esa boca… ¡Compostura Ino! Maldito. Ese fue el último pensamiento que la rubia le dedicó a su futuro profesor.

* * *

**Les gusto? Espero que si D: besos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola queridisimos estoy de vuelta :D les dejo el capi de hoy**

* * *

Era domingo por la tarde, un aburrido domingo como todos, el ambiente era pesado y húmedo; lo que no favorecía a nuestra joven Ino quien se encontraba estudiando para el día siguiente los libros de texto que Neji le había encargado leer. Estaba tan concentrada, de hecho quería causar una buena impresión, ya que siempre le tocaba a ella asumir el rol de estúpida… pero esta vez no, no señor.

Estaba sola en su casa, como era de costumbre, por el trabajo de sus padres; de hecho estaba considerando el trabajo que Shikamaru le había propuesto pero ya tendría tiempo de decidirlo mejor cuando la etapa de exámenes y parciales terminara

Interrumpiendo el silencio reinante de la casa unos golpeteos en la puerta de entrada alertaron de la visita de alguien, así que Ino se levantó de su cómoda cama, aun en sus adorables pijamas de color lavanda y textura suave para ver quién era la persona que estaba del otro lado, abrió la puerta y se dio con el chico moreno y de tatuajes rojizos en las mejillas.

—H-hola Ino— Dijo Kiba, con cierto aire nervioso, lo cual le pareció extraño a la rubia ya que por lo general él tenía otro tipo de actitud.

—Hola Kiba ¡que sorpresa! ¿Quieres pasar? —Dijo sonriente, él le correspondió la sonrisa en un gesto algo confuso.

—Claro—

El Inuzuka se adentró en la vivienda dándole un vistazo al moderno diseño.

—Perdona el desorden, es que mis padres no se encuentran y yo estaba estudiando para mañana—

—No tienes por qué, debería irme si te molesto Ino perdón— Dijo haciendo ademan de irse, ante esto la rubiecilla atinó a agarrar al chico por la muñeca a lo que el respondió con una mirada inquisitiva, ella rió.

— ¡Oh vamos Kiba! No molestas para nada aquí si quieres puedes acompañarme mientras estudio aunque eres libre de irte si sabes lo aburrido que te sentirás conmigo—

—Si tú lo dices no tengo problemas, nunca está de más el pasar tiempo con una chica tan bonita como tú— Dijo con una genuina sonrisa canina viendo como Ino se sonrojaba ante su comentario, a continuación ambos subieron por las escaleras hacia el cuarto de la fémina y se instalaron allí conversando, ella en el escritorio y el tumbado en la cama.

* * *

En otro lado un inteligente joven se encontraba muy abatido.

_-FlashBack-_

_Se encontraba en una de sus habituales caminatas alrededor del parque de la ciudad, una vez terminadas las 10 vueltas consecutivas, se dispuso a volver a casa por el camino que siempre tomaba, en un callejón por la vereda que él iba caminando vio entre las sombras una silueta conocida, Kiba Inuzuka, inmediatamente y por pura curiosidad se escondió para escuchar algo ya que su sexto sentido así se lo dictaba, estaba hablando por teléfono._

_— ¡Juro que lo hare esta noche! — Dijo agitado el joven moreno, aunque trataba de hablar suavemente, al parecer los nervios le jugaban una mala pasada porque hilos de voz descontrolados salían de su boca de vez en cuando. —No es tan fácil como parece…— Hubo una pausa. — ¡No! Quiero estar dentro del grupo es solo que…— Un leve sonido proveniente del teléfono se hizo escuchar, aparentemente era la voz de la persona con quien Kiba hablaba. —Está bien, iré a su casa esta tarde y conseguiré un audio o un video, lo hare— Las últimas palabras del moreno fueron contundentes pero sombrías, un leve escalofrió recorrió la columna de Neji… ¿acaso seria lo que él estaba pensando? ¿Hablaba de Ino? No, no creía que fuera así, de todos modos no tendría que meterse en los asuntos ajenos._

_-Fin del FlashBack-_

Ya habían pasado dos horas de ese acontecimiento y sus músculos estaban tensados, sentía algo, algo malo. No supo en que momento el empezó a correr por las calles, lo único que sabía era que algo le decía que tenía que ir hacia allí, a la casa de Yamanaka, para verificar que todo estuviera bien.

* * *

—No te dije porque estoy aquí ¿verdad? — Dijo Kiba aun recostado en la cama de Ino, ella estaba dándole la espalda leyendo sus apuntes, aun así respondió.

—Es verdad no lo hiciste, pero es un buen momento para hacerlo sabes que soy una mujer curiosa— Dijo con tono burlesco, el joven se levantó de la cama y con pasos lentos se acercó a ella hasta quedar justo detrás para hablarle en el oído.

—Necesitaba verte Ino— Dijo en un susurro para luego besar suavemente el cuello de la rubia la cual se encontraba sorprendida y roja como un tomate.

—Kiba…— El castaño la silencio con un beso, al cual ella no se resistió, y sin que ella se diera cuanta dejó una pequeña cámara en el escritorio en frente de la cama, el beso se tornó lento y abrasador, ahora ¡ambos estaban parados y abrazándose.

—Tengo tantas ganas de ti— La rubia estaba fuera de sí y se dejó conducir hasta la cama ensimismada en los salvajes ojos del Inuzuka que la miraba deseosos, una vez en el suave colchón los besos eran cada vez más provocadores y acelerados, justo en el momento en que una de las manos del moreno se paseaban por la cintura de Ino un fuerte ruido los interrumpió pues alguien había entrado abruptamente a donde ellos estaba dándole una patada a la puerta de la habitación de Ino y ese alguien era… ¿Neji?

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo bastardo? — Dijo el ojiperla abalanzándose sobre Kiba y sacándolo de encima de su alumna aprovechando que se encontraba con la guardia baja, lo tiro al suelo y empezó a golpearlo.

— ¡Basta! ¿Qué crees que haces tú? — Decía una desesperada Yamanaka, Neji dejo de golpear a Kiba, el cual quedo medio muerto por los golpes, para levantarse y tomar el pequeño aparatejo encima del escritorio y mostrarle a Ino que estaba grabando; ella expandió sus orbes y se dejó caer al piso sobre sus rodillas. El Inuzuka se incorporó.

—Kiba ¿tu…?— Dijo con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

—Perdóname yo…—

— ¡Fuera de esta casa desgraciado o te juro que no saldrás vivo para contar esto a tus amigos! — Dijo el Hyuuga tirando al suelo la cámara y aplastándola con los pies, ante esto el moreno se retiró resignado dejando a Ino shokeada.

—Que tonta fui…— Neji no sabía qué hacer en momentos como este, de hecho se sentía bastante incómodo con la situación, nunca había sido bueno consolando a la gente o estando en momentos difíciles, lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue apoyar una de sus manos en el hombro de la rubia en señal de apoyo, ella pareció notar su incomodidad. —Puedes irte Neji… gracias— Dijo cabizbaja y con una sonrisa pequeña, sonrisa que no lo engañaba ya que él podía ver a través de ella, quería preguntarle si iba a verla mañana en sus clases particulares pero decidió que no era momento para preguntas así que solo se fue sin más.

Al día siguiente en la Facultad, el aula estaba completa pero faltaba una integrante de ella, faltaba ella. Bueno era comprensible que decidiera faltar, pero debería hacer de lado eso y venir por su bien y por el bien de su nota en el examen, ya que estas eran clases decisivas; el ojiperla estaba inquieto, golpeteaba su asiento constantemente con su lápiz al compás del ritmo que marcaban sus pies inconscientemente lo cual hizo que la profesora le llamara la atención más de una vez, cuando al fin sonó la campana del recreo decidió ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco… que extraño, al nunca le gustaba salir en los recreos, pero que más daba este día se sentía con ganas de romper la rutina.

En los corredores pudo divisar una melena rosada, instintivamente se dirigió hasta donde Sakura se encontraba.

— ¿Sabes si Ino está bien? — Dijo secamente sin siquiera saludar, la Haruno advirtió la presencia del joven y sonrió coquetamente acomodándose el cabello.

—Hola Neji— Dijo pestañeando repetidas veces, puso expresión dubitativa. —Ella no me mandó ningún mensaje desde ayer así que debe estar bien… este Neji ya que estamos hablando me preguntaba si tal vez te gustaría tomar un caf…— Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta, el joven genio ya estaba caminando bastante alejado de ella e ingreso a su salón, ella gruñó molesta y siguió conversando con Karin, una de sus compañeras de cursado.

Bien era un día tranquilo, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, el jugo de naranjas que bebía sabia delicioso y acompañado por esas galletas horneadas que había preparado Hinata era aún mejor… que calma reinaba en su habitación, que paz… okey, eso empezaba a incomodarle, era demasiada calma, ya eran las seis y media de la tarde y no había ni rastros de Ino ni un mensaje explicándole que no iba a poder asistir a sus clases ¡¿pero qué?! Esa mujer se pensaba que tenía todos los días libres como ella y que podía ir posponiendo sus actividades y desperdiciando su valioso tiempo, en este momento podría estar por ejemplo… esto… bueno haciendo algo.

Suspiró ¿Debería ir a verla? Después de todo era por su bien, como buen profesor que era no podía dejar que una de sus alumnas se descuidara así, ya que su prestigio también estaba en juego. Se disponía a salir cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con Ino a punto de llamar el timbre.

— ¿Me extrañaste? — Dijo ella burlándose, el genio bufó molesto y la hizo pasar.

Después de una hora y media de pleno estudio ambos decidieron tomarse un descanso, ambos se encontraban sentados en las sillas de la habitación del Hyuuga estirando sus articulaciones.

— ¿Estas bien Yamanaka? —

—Mejor que nunca—

— ¿Y entonces por qué esa mirada? —Ino miró extrañada a Neji, que parecía analizarla exhaustivamente con sus ojos de perla.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Dijo con confusión sintiéndose vulnerable ante el joven.

—Tienes algo raro, lo sé porque ya conozco ese matiz en las pupilas de alguien…— Dijo levantándose de la silla y parándose en frente de la de Ino. —Es tristeza ¿o decepción? No puedo descifrarlo— Dijo frunciendo el ceño y acercándose aún más al rostro de la rubia para poder ver mejor sus ojos, ella parecía hipnotizada, era como si fuera que el pudiera ver su alma desnuda. Eso no le gustaba.

— ¡Déjame! — Dijo Ino tratando de ahuyentar con su mano a Neji, quien en ese momento la tomo por la muñeca suavemente y posicionó las manos de la joven donde estaban antes, aun mirándola de cerca apoyó su frente en la frente de Ino cerrando los ojos.

—Si necesitas hablar, solo dímelo, quizás no sea Sakura— Dijo separándose de ella y poniendo expresión fría. —Pero si quieres rendir bien también necesitas salud emocional—

—Yo…— Se sentía tan confundida ¿ese hombre era el desconsiderado de Hyuuga? — Entonces salgamos el fin de semana— Neji la miró sorprendido, ante esto ella se sintió avergonzada y rápidamente empezó a hablar de nuevo. —Claro si no quieres está bien, pero no tenía a nadie con quien salir y pues pensé…—

—Lo haré— Dijo fríamente cruzado de brazos y cerrando los ojos con expresión de fastidio ¡Que odioso! Para eso le hubiera dicho que no, pero bueno, no se podía esperar más de él.

**Ttachaaaan ojala les haya gustado hice el capi un poco mas largo que de costumbre :) besos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola queridos/as muchisimas gracias por leerme y a Yerik y a Etsuko Hoshi por dejarme sus bellos reviews *-* Tengo un aviso importante que dar (? desde el proximo capitulo la verdadera historia empieza asi que preparense ok no xD Les dejo el capitulo de hoy**

La semana había pasado tan rápido, desde aquella clase del lunes con Neji y en las de los días siguientes hasta el viernes sentía que había absorbido demasiada información, el chico era capaz de hacerla aprender; no es como si ella fuera una idiota, no, de hecho era muy inteligente pero lo que tenia de inteligente lo tenía holgazana. Por lo tanto el chico le daba lo que a ella le faltaba: disciplina. De cierto modo sentía que desde lo de Kiba su relación había cambiado, el seguía siendo el mismo patán, pero sentía que se preocupaba tal vez un poquitito mas en ella, y ella seguía siendo la misma chica hiper super glamorosa pero también se sentía a gusto en su compañía y hasta algunas veces admitía que él se veía lindo.

Como sea mañana habían acordado salir a la tarde a tomar algo para matar el tiempo a un café con vista al parque, se preguntaba que se pondría ¿un vestido? ¿O pantalones y blusa? Daba igual de todos modos solo saldría con el estúpido Hyuuga.

* * *

—¿Pasa algo Hiashi-sama? — Dijo Neji, notaba a su tío algo preocupado desde hacía unos días, el susodicho se sentó en uno de los sillones del living de la residencia fumando un cigarrillo.

—Han pasado muchas cosas Neji; ha habido demasiados homicidios dudosos, solo encontramos cadáveres de chicos tirados por ahí y nadie ve nada— El Hyuuga mayor frunció el ceño cerrando los ojos. —Nuestra unidad policial esta casi obsoleta con esta nueva ola de crímenes—

—Ya veo… ¿tienen alguna sospecha? —

—Sospechas si, y muchas, sobre un grupo llamado Akatsuki— Suspiró. —Pero la policía no puede actuar hasta obtener hechos contundentes y menos poner en riesgo la imagen de prestigio que mantuvimos esta ultima década—

Después de la breve charla el joven genio se retiró y fue hacia su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se tiró en su cama. Su tío había mencionado a Akatsuki, ese grupo era muy conocido entre todos los jóvenes ya que era un tipo de elite de chicos cool y galanes… que tontería. ¿Pero por qué sospecharían de esos engreídos? Apostaba que ni siquiera serian capaces de romperse una uña en trabajos sucios siendo tan preocupados por su aspecto físico como lo eran. Ya había trabajado en algunos casos conjuntamente con su tío, por su gran intelecto y perspicacia, pero no conocía bien los detalles del caso así que no podía hacer nada.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su guardarropas examinando lo que había disponible ¿Qué se pondría mañana? Ay por Dios si hasta parecía una colegiala con esos pensamientos, negó con la cabeza y volvió a acostarse; mañana decidiría de todos modos solo saldría con la Yamanaka.

—¿Hola Ino-san? — Decía Hinata sosteniendo su teléfono.

—Si soy yo Hina, y no me digas Ino-san que todos pensaran que soy una vieja— Ambas rieron. —Sabes quería pedirte algo, hoy saldré con tu primo…—

—Oh si, el lo comentó hoy mientras almorzábamos—

—¡¿Lo comentó?! —Dijo la rubia ruborizada del otro lado de la línea.

—S-si me alegro que salga de casa ¿sabes? Y más sabiendo que es en buena compañía— Dijo tímidamente la peliazul.

—¡Que me estas insinuando Hina! — Dijo casi gritando Ino.

—N-nada enserio, ¿Q-que era lo que querías pedirme? —

—Ohh cierto… este ¿Te gustaría venir a dormir a mi casa la próxima semana? Es que estoy tan sola y aburrida…—

—C-claro ¿Por qué no? Aunque creo que Neji nii-sama se enojará c-conmigo—

—¿Cómo Hinata? —

—Nada, nada Ino-san con gusto luego arreglamos— Y con esto ambas se despidieron, Ino suspiró esa Hinata tenía fachada de tímida pero era terrible.

* * *

A la tarde en un café Neji Hyuuga se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas esperando a cierta rubia, cuando la vio en ese sencillo y veraniego vestido color lavanda hasta las rodillas con detalles en blanco se la quedó mirando como anonadado hasta que llegó a la mesa.

— ¿Estas bien estúpido? — Dijo la rubia mirando extrañada el rostro del ojiperla, el suspiró y volvió su expresión fría a la normalidad, esas rudas palabras lo habían sacado de su trance.

—Si, solo estaba cansándome de esperarte Yamanaka—

—Disculpa es que las cosas se pusieron difíciles en la florería ya sabes muchos clientes y eso— Dijo sentándose y leyendo la carta de menú. —Yo pediré un licuado de frutilla ¿y tú? —

—Un té verde es todo lo que necesito— Dijo secamente.

—Por Dios eres un viejo en el cuerpo de un joven…—

—Mejor te callas si no quieres que me arrepienta de pagarte tu licuado—

—Vaya que caballero eres Neji, creo que estás progresando— Dijo riéndose y causando que él la mirara con antipatía, pero no le importaba, porque sabía que el disfrutaba de estar con ella. Cuando el mesero vino con los respectivos encargues ambos empezaron a degustarlos la rubia con entusiasmo y Neji con tranquilidad, aunque siempre mirando; cuando ella no se diera cuenta claro está, como tomaba con esos rosados labios el sorbete… Cuan bajo había caído.

—¿Sabes Neji? Me costó creerlo pero eres un buen tipo— Dijo Ino sonriéndole gentilmente.

— ¿Lo dices solo porque pagare la cuenta verdad? —

—Pero que poco tacto tienes ¿eh? Tengo el suficiente dinero pero ya que me invitas sería malo de mi parte rechazarte— Desvió la mirada enojada. —Pero si crees que soy una oportunista entonces me pagaré yo misma— Bueno ahora si pensaba que él era un patán, el chico se recriminaba mentalmente.

—Yamanaka…—Dijo tratando de remediarlo y por impulso tomó una de las manos de la chica que tenía sobre la mesa, ella lo miró sorprendida por tal acción, a lo que él la soltó abruptamente con un leve sonrojo. —Perdóname; no quería ser grosero—

Ella sonrió por el gesto del Hyuuga, era gracioso verlo arrepentido, se sentía como si hubiera domado a una bestia.

—Disculpas aceptadas señor genio—

Después de mantener una amena charla ambos se retiraron del local exactamente a las 8:30 PM, caminando juntos por la calle en la que Neji había escuchado la charla por teléfono del Inuzuka, pasaron por enfrente del callejón y el susodicho sintió un raro presentimiento… otra vez.

—Quédate aquí Yamanaka— Le dijo parándose en seco.

— ¿Qué pasa? Algunas veces eres espeluznante sabes— Dijo tratando de romper con la tensión pero el chico seguía serio mirando fijo hacia el callejón; él empezó a caminar hasta allí dejándola atrás ella trató de seguirlo pero él la frenó interponiendo su brazo ante ella sin darse la vuelta para verla.

—Hazme caso y quédate atrás, puede ser peligroso— Ella tragó en seco y dejó que el Hyuuga fuera, caminó hacia un conteiner de basura al final del callejón y quedo parado allí, ella se adelantó unos pasos y pudo sentir un fétido olor proveniente del conteiner y un brazo pálido que sobresalía de allí.

—Es Kiba— Dijo Neji fríamente antes de llamar a su tío.

Después del terrible hecho Neji se llevó a Ino a su casa, ya que esta se había desmayado y consideraba que seria irresponsable de su parte el dejarla sola en su casa... y para mas seguridad también se la llevo a su cuarto y la acomodó en su cama. Después de todo lo que le había hecho ese maldito ¿aun se atrevía a desmayarse por el? _No, Neji no seas insensible, es obvio que la muerte de alguien la dejaría shockeada._

El mientras tanto se encontraba buscando información en su computadora cuando unos murmullos lo desconcentraron.

—Asi que ya despertaste—

—_Asdosdad_ Neji...— Bueno eso era raro, el Hyuuga decidió ir hacia al lado de la cama para verla mejor, y efectivamente no estaba consciente sino mas bien soñando, se iba a ir otra vez hacia la computadora pero una de las manos de Ino, aun dormida, lo sujetó del brazo y lo jaló hasta hacerlo caer en la cama... Maldición si que era fuerte de dormida, y para colmo le tocaba con esas manitos pequeñas el abdomen ¡Pero que...! Se veía casi como un bebé, pero un bebe mas desarrollado; con un bello rostro... cayó en cuenta de que estaba dormida y podría tal vez _solo tal vez_ tocar sus labios, no sería de depravado hacer eso, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sobresaltó y calló al suelo aun sobandose la cabeza vió a su tío parado en su puerta con rostro sereno... que verguenza.

**Bueno eso es todo espero sus comentarios y/o criticas constructivas nos leemos un beso :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello babies :D me florecio la inspiracion y por eso actualice rapido xD antes de que lena este capitulo les advierto que es mas que nada un capitulo de transicion y para los hambrientos de NejiIno esto sera como la puerta a la cena (? **

**Muchas gracias a Etsuko-Hoshi, BlueRose NA, Yerik y a Naoko-eri sus reviews me ayudaron a idear como continuaria la historia y a entusiasmarme para escribir *o***

—Lamento interrumpir Neji…— Dijo el hombre serenamente. —Pero creo que debemos llevar a tu novia a su casa— El rostro del susodicho se desencajó.

—E-ella no es mi novia Hiashi-sama— Dijo aún tirado en el piso.

—Pues con más razón deberíamos dejarla a donde corresponde—

—Pero ella aun está dormida probablemente en un estado de shock y sería irresponsable dejarla así con todo respeto— El joven se incorporó, ante sus palabras su tío cerró los ojos refregándose el entrecejo.

—Puede ser, pero creo que sus padres podrían estar preocupados por ella… deja que ellos la cuiden. Las llaves del auto están ensima de la mesa— Dicho esto Hiashi se retiró, su sobrino miró a su invitada aun tumbada en su cama durmiendo, al parecer, plácidamente. Primeramente fue a buscar las llaves y a preparar el auto luego volvió a su cuarto a por Ino.

—Oye… Yamanaka despierta…— Dijo casi susurrando, la rubia ni se inmutó es mas… en respuesta un pequeño hilo de saliva empezó a salir de la comisura de sus labios. Neji suspiró, Ino le debería una ¡una muy grande! Dispuesto a no despertarla la tomó delicadamente en brazos y como quien no quiere la cosa trataba de alejar lo más posible su rostro; mejor dicho su barbilla, del contacto con los cabellos de la chica. Casi parecía un gesto de asco, pero no era más que miedo, miedo de lo que sentía; la colocó en el asiento y se dispuso a ponerle el cinturón de seguridad… un momento, si ella estaba dormida entonces su cabeza se golpearía contra los vidrios… Maldición. El Hyuuga se adentró nuevamente en su hogar con un aura oscura en señal de molestia, buscó una almohada de su cuarto y cuando hubo vuelto al auto la colocó malhumoradamente contra del vidrio de la ventanilla aprisionada por el rostro de la rubia.

—Y a ver si con esto te basta— Dijo entre dientes.

El camino fue corto, serían unos 5 minutos hasta llegar a la casa de Ino, aun con ella en brazos tocó la puerta… no hubo respuestas; por lo que se decidió a buscar en el bolcito que ella llevaba colgado, afortunadamente allí estaban las llaves. Subió las escaleras y la dejó en su cama, se preguntaba dónde estaba su familia, de hecho la vez pasada cuando paso lo de Kiba, tampoco había nadie ahora la comprendía, ella estaba… sola. Antes de irse sacó el celular de Ino de su cartera.

* * *

Todo estaba borroso, oh Dios que le pasaba, su cabeza dolía y mucho, entre las borrosas imágenes que sus ojos percibían pudo distinguir una melena rosada.

—Oh cerda estas bien ¡Me alegro! — Dijo Sakura quien estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama de la Yamanaka.

—Sa-sakura ¿Qué haces aquí? — En ese momento a la rubia se le vinieron las imágenes de lo que había pasado antes, la muerte, la putrefacción, sus ojos dejaron escaparon algunas lagrimas, a lo que su amiga le ofreció un vaso de agua.

—Tranquila Ino, me enteré de todo que terrible, esta ciudad cada vez se vuelve más insegura—

—Tienes razón… pero no quiero hablar de eso— Se secó las lagrimas. —No me contestaste que hacías aquí de todos modos o como entraste— Dijo sonriendo levemente, la pelirosa sacó de su bolsillo su celular mostrándole la pantalla a Ino.

—Me mandaste un mensaje cerda ¡Que mala memoria la de tu cerebrito! —

_"Hola Sakura por favor ven te necesito, te dejaré la puerta de mi casa sin llave, solo entra. Ensima de la mesa te dejé dinero para que me compres una buena cena, después te explicaré. Te espero."_

—Aunque debo admitir que no me esperaba que me dejaras tanto dinero para la cena y menos que quisieras cenar, ya sabes me pareció extraño porque siempre estás con esas dietas— Ino no hizo más que quedar aun mas confundida, sacudió su cabeza. —Pero anda ¡levantemos el ánimo! El ultimo chisme que te tengo… fui invitada a una fiesta privada de Akatsuki con todos esos papis— Dijo entusiasmada la Haruno.

—¿Akatsuki dijiste? Pero mira que tienen mal gusto— En ese momento la pelea se desató entre ambas con nuestra protagonista ya mas repuesta.

Al día siguiente en la Facultad el día transcurrió normal, Neji e Ino ni si quiera se dirigieron la palabra, era como si nada hubiera pasado. En la primera hora tuvieron la prueba e increíblemente la rubia del salón fue la primera en entregar y dar la lección oral… excelentemente, tan bien que la profesora la aprobó en ese mismo instante. En el recreo decidió darle las gracias a su mentor, se apoyó en el pupitre del ojiperla.

—Oye gracias Neji sin ti no hubiera podido aprobar esta materia— Dijo con una genuina sonrisa.

—Enserio no es nada, si tu no tuvieras capacidad no podría haber hecho nada, solo te di un empujón—

—¿Estas diciendo que soy inteligente? —

—No me malentiendas Yamanaka, capacidad no es lo mismo que la habilidad nata— Dijo seco, se sentía rarísimo con ella cerca, dentro de el no quería ser tan distante pero algo le impedía romper esa barrera era como una auto represión.

— ¿Sabes? Estoy de muy buen humor como para perder el tiempo con tus provocaciones chico prodigio… de todos modos gracias y ¿tú me llevaste ayer a casa? Es que todo pasó rápido y casi todo lo que recuerdo es confuso…—

—Si, lo hice yo; de otra manera te hubieras adueñado de mi casa— Sonrió cínico. —Parecía que estabas muy a gusto en mi cama— La rubia se sonrojo, pero cambio su gesto de vergüenza a uno prepotente para contraatacar.

—Pobre tonto piensa que porque me dormí en su cama ya siento algo por el— Ino rió sonoramente, obviamente exagerando, pero las gélidas palabras de su compañero la interrumpieron.

—Yo nunca insinué eso Yamanaka, pero debo advertirte que tendrías que hacer muchos esfuerzos para llamar mi atención—

Ella bufó enojada, el tenia razón, a este paso ella misma se denigraría; rápidamente cambió de tema.

—Mira que eres odioso, pero en eso estas equivocado… Sakura irá a una fiesta privada de Akatsuki y me dijo que también le dijeron que yo podría ir ¡Son los chicos mas lindos y adinerados de la ciudad! Así que no seas tan engreído— Dijo la rubia con expresión triunfante y con sus brazos en su cintura.

—¡¿Akatsuki?! — Dijo sobresaltado el Hyuuga, si las sospechas de su tío eran correctas esto podría resultar peligroso, si bien el no lo creía del todo… pero mas valía prevenir que curar.

—Claro, vaya no pensé que te exaltarías tanto oyendo eso ¿acaso eres gay y me tienes envidia? — Ella rió de nuevo ¡Si había una reina del humor seguro seria ella! Aunque en serio seria un desperdicio que él fuera gay, el rostro de su interlocutor denotaba enojo… Ino suspiró por sus adentros; eso significaba que le gustaban las mujeres.

—Yamanaka dejemos tus chistes baratos para después ¿Si? Necesitaré que vengas a mi casa conmigo después de salir de aquí— Eso… eso si que la había tomado por sorpresa, bueno era raro de todos modos no lo podía tomar como algo romántico por ese tono de militar frio que tenía el Hyuuga, pero al menos era algo ¿no?

—E-está bien—

* * *

Ino Yamanaka estaba decepcionada, estaba en la residencia Hyuuga si, pero no de la forma que ella esperaba… ya Neji le había explicado que necesitaba que hablara con su tío de un asunto de la policía pero que no podría adelantarle nada hasta que él le comunicara y consultara a Hiashi si ella le iba a servir de ayuda. Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del living a la espera de el regreso de Neji con la confirmación de su tío, tenía una bonita casa, se preguntaba por qué entonces teniendo ese dinero el ojiperla trabajaba en una tienda de ropa ¿masoquismo? No lo sabía

En minutos las dos figuras aparecieron de entre uno de los corredores de la casa, ya le habían contado de la apariencia de Hiashi pero en persona era aun más austero de lo que se imaginaba, pronto los estuvieron cerca de ella, quien se levantó del asiento para saludar apropiadamente.

—Buen día Hyuuga-san— Dijo con una leve reverencia.

—Buenos días Ino… Mi sobrino me contó lo que planeas hacer con tu amiga Sakura, puede que lo que te cuente te haga dudar de hacerlo—

— ¿D-de que se trata? Debe ser algo grave—

—Efectivamente lo es, ese popular grupo de Akatsuki… tenemos sospechas sobre ellos, entre ellas homicidio, tenencia de sustancias ilegales y tráfico de mujeres en redes de prostitución— Dijo secamente el mayor, Ino quedó petrificada, pareciera que todo lo que la rodeaba era eso: oscuridad. —Entiendo el estado en que te encuentras y mas entendiendo que ese chico que encontramos ayer, era una posible victima de este grupo— ¿Qué? Ahora sí que no estaba entendiendo nada ¿Qué tenía que ver Kiba con ellos? ¿Y por qué lo habían asesinado si fuera cierto? —Créeme que entiendo, pero necesitaré de tu ayuda para evitar que más vidas sean perjudicadas, en este momento tendrás en tus manos el destino de muchas chicas y chicos y tendrás que ser fuerte para lo que viene ¿puedo confiar en ti? —

La rubia procesó todo lo que acababa de oír, su vida había cambiado drásticamente desde que se involucró con Neji, y ahora esto… ¿el mayor de los Hyuuga pensaba que ella podía aceptar algo sin ni siquiera contarle que tendría que hacer? Apretó los puños, no sabía que secreto envolvía la muerte de Kiba pero quería averiguarlo, era injusto; y era injusto que tantas chicas fueran arrebatadas así de su hogar. Miró con determinación a Hiashi, si ella tenía la oportunidad de cambiar algo malo y convertirlo en bueno realmente lo haría.

—Lo haré Hyuuga-san puede confiar en mi…— Sonrió confiada. —Solo necesito saber que tengo que hacer—

—Excelente, será un operativo de máximo riesgo, quiero que eso quede claro— Ino asintió, mientras tanto nuestro protagonista masculino escuchaba pasivamente la charla, y con pasivo se refería a no hablar; porque dentro de su cabeza había un caos ¿Qué diablos decía su tío? —Tu asistirás a esa fiesta con tu amiga, pero ella no debe saber nada de esto o todo el esfuerzo puede irse por la borda, haz como si nada. El siguiente paso será que tu llegues hacia el jefe y si es posible tomar toda la evidencia que puedas, para eso se te entregara un pequeño aparato con el que podrás registrar imágenes y un micrófono que ira puesto en tu ropa para registrar las charlas en tiempo real…— Hizo una pausa. —Serás puesta en un alto riesgo, incluso puedes llegar a ser testigo de cómo tu amiga es llevada hacia otro lado, o vivir en carne propia una violación… pero si todo sale bien rescataremos a miles de personas y haremos justicia; un equipo especializado se encontrará a pocos kilómetros del lugar para recibir tu señal, por medio de tu micrófono, para intervenir—

—Hiashi-sama creo que esto es demasiado riesgoso, los civiles no deberían intervenir— Dijo Neji al fin tratando de parecer frio.

—Neji, en asuntos de seguridad pública yo soy el que toma las decisiones, además si ese es el caso, ni siquiera hubieras tenido derecho a interferir las veces que me ayudaste—

—Pero eso es diferente yo…—

—Oye idiota puedo lidiar con esto, te lo aseguro— Dijo la rubia orgullosa cambiando su semblante a uno juguetón. —Así que ya para de jugar al protector conmigo— Le sacó la lengua en señal de burla, el chico bufó molesto. Maldición, cuando la llevó a su casa pensaba que iba a bastar con unas cuantas preguntas para colaborar y ahora esto; ahora tendría una gran responsabilidad.

**Yayy por fin termine este capi, espero haberlos complacido recuerden que sus opiniones y criticas constructivas son preciosisiimas para mi y me ayudan mucho x)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola mis queridos/as :D estoy con poquito tiempo asi que de antemano me disculpo por la brevedad d emi saludo y la del capitulo tambien xD okey se los dejo aqui abajo**

* * *

Dios mío, otro día de trabajo, no sabía si podría con el estrés que estaba teniendo esos días… y más cuando el estrés se acrecentaba por tener que ayudar a elegir prendas de ropa a esas adolescentes inmaduras, suspiró, hoy tendría que venir Ino para elegir la ropa que usaría para esa fiesta negra. Tan solo de pensarlo se le erizaban los pelos, si se tenía que acercar al jefe seguro que tendría que verse atractiva y sugerente, gruñó con esos pensamientos en mente hasta que cayó en cuenta de que la rubia estaba frente suyo.

—Tienes que esforzarte por practicar tu atención Neji a este paso ya te hubieran robado diez veces mientras papabas moscas—

— ¿Habrá algún día en que me trates bien? — Dijo el prodigio, sin darse cuenta de sus palabras de las cuales, rápidamente se retractó ante la sorpresa de la rubia. —De todos modos no me importa cómo me trates—

—Perdona si te ofendí— Dijo Ino avergonzada por su comportamiento, el dijo que no le importaba pero aun así ese comentario le hizo caer en cuenta de que algunas veces era demasiado agresiva verbalmente con el sin razón.

—E-enserio está bien Yamanaka no hay de qué preocuparse— Carraspeo. —Como sea solo estaba esperándote a ti así que pondré el cartel de cerrado en la puerta, pedí un permiso especial — Salió de detrás del mostrador para ir caminando hacia la puerta y realizar dicha acción, la chica lo miraba con curiosidad, era raro verlo como un empleado. — ¿Qué piensas usar? — Dijo aun cerca de la puerta acomodando las cortinas para que no se viera el interior de la tienda, la rubia pasó al lugar del vendedor donde en las paredes habían varios estantes con ropa algunos muy altos.

—No lo sé, algo sexy— Dijo picara subiéndose a una mini escalerita para alcanzar unas prendas, uno de sus pies se resbaló y antes de caer fue capturada por el joven Hyuuga que sigilosamente ya había llegado a su lado.

—Debes tener cuidado con tu elección, hay cierto límite entre una femme fatale y una vulgar— Dijo aun teniéndola entre sus brazos mirándola con el ceño fruncido, ella se deshizo del agarre.

—No soy ninguna vulgar ¿Sabes? Se distinguir bien pero gracias por el concejo— Dijo cortante ¡Odiaba ser tomada por tonta! El muchacho pareció entender el pensamiento de la rubia y los próximos veinte minutos se la pasaron en silencio revolviendo entre las ropas.

* * *

— ¿Hola Sasori-kun? — Decía una entusiasmada pelirosa hablando por teléfono. —Si, ella me dijo que ira conmigo así que seremos más… etto si está bien como tu digas ¡Un beso! — Sakura colgó el teléfono y se fue a su habitación a buscar ropa adecuada, con un buen humor de locos.

—Te dije que iban a caer Deidara— Dijo un joven pelirojo muy atractivo a un rubio sentado en un gran sillón de color negro haciendo unos bosquejos.

—Sabia que seria así de todos modos, las adolescentes son todas iguales, lo bueno es que se pueden disfrutar hmm—

—Tú lo dijiste—

* * *

— ¿Este no te parece bien? — Musito inexpresivo Neji exhibiendo un vestido rosado de tirantes y largo, muy largo, que sostenía con sus manos.

—Con eso no logro ni atraer a mi abuela— Dijo la rubia con una gota gorda en su frente, el ojiperla siguió buscando en cuclillas en los estantes de abajo incansable hasta que por casualidad apareció entre sus manos un vestido revelador negro, decidió guardarlo rápidamente antes de que ella se diera cuenta pero fue tarde ya que Ino lo había estado vigilando de soslayo.

—Muéstrame eso Hyuuga— Dijo la rubia bajando de la escalerita y poniéndose en cuclillas también para quitarle la prenda que acababa de tener en sus manos. No tuvo tiempo de esconderla por eso Neji retenía el vestido escondido en su mano tras su espalda.

—No tengo nada— Decía nervioso el chico porque la fémina se acercaba peligrosamente con sus manos dispuestas a sacarle de las suyas ese vestido.

—Entonces muéstrame que tienes ahí atrás— La rubia trataba de alcanzar la mano de Neji pero no podía, ya que el se movía de tal modo que solo le rozaba su muñeca y no podía llegar hasta la mano, haciendo un poco mas de esfuerzo logró tomar con firmeza el brazo del Hyuuga y ambos empezaron a forcejear sin darse cuenta de que sus rostros se encontraban a centímetros hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

Ambos se separaron abruptamente.

—Está bien si tanto quieres ese vestido aquí lo tienes— Dijo el Hyuuga ruborizado extendiéndole la prenda, ella la tomo en sus manos aun algo anonadada por lo de hacia unos momentos, Neji sacó de su bolsillo una foto que le mostro a la rubia muy seriamente. —Este es el líder de Akatsuki, o por lo menos el miembro más influyente al que debes llegar, Akasuna no Sasori— Dijo tratando de parecer frio y serio, lo cierto es que su tío debería informarle eso pero no encontraba otra cosa para decirle que la despistara acerca de lo que él estaba sintiendo y que la hiciera olvidar lo que había pasado.

A los dos dias de el acontecimiento narrado anteriormente, Ino Yamanaka se encontraba arreglando sus cosas, poniendo su mente en frio y recordando todos los detalles del plan. Ayer habia salido a tomar un helado con Sakura y le habia contado que habia mantenido una charla con Sasori y que en ella el le habia dicho que ninguna de las dos tenian que decir a donde iban ni contar a nadie de eso; lo primero, segun el, porque no queria que con semejante fiestón que se iba a armar algun padre se preocupara y vaya a arruinar la fiesta y lo segundo porque ellas eran invitadas exclusivas y no queria que nadie se intentara colar. Como sea ella sabia que todo era mentira, no podia fallar.

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado sus reviews no me hacen mal al contrario me alegran y ayudan a crecer *o***


	9. Chapter 9

**hola mis queridos! :D nos volvemos a encontrar ok no, extrañe escribir asi que les dejare este capitlo un poquitititio mas largo que el anterior y quiero decir que es un regalo para Etsuko- Hoshi, Naoko-Eri y Yerik que siempre estan constantemente dejandome sus opiniones que me encantan T-T espero que lo disfruten :)**

En una de las salas de una de las muchas mansiones de Akasuna no Sasori, los miembros de Akatsuki se encontraban reunidos en el living charlando calmadamente, sentados en ronda en los cómodos sillones de cuero. Era una fiesta privada, de pocas muy pocas personas, algunos a los que no les gustaba el trabajo sucio solo se encargaban de preparar las bebidas; con sus correspondientes aditivos de somníferos o éxtasis disueltos o tal vez ambos combinados formando un coctel fatal. Dependiendo de las chicas que iban a traer se usaban los somníferos o las drogas, para una chica que a uno de ellos no le interesara simplemente somníferos para dormirla y no tener que hacer nada con ella, al menos que fuera un psicópata que disfrutara de violar a una chica dormida, en fin las drogas eran para las "interesantes", ya que las hacia entrar en un estado tal de excitación que no se podrían negar… ni siquiera sabrían lo que estaban haciendo.

En el centro del lujoso living había una gran escalera de madera blanca que subiéndola, podía llevar a dos caminos: el pasillo de los cuartos (donde se llevaban a las mujeres) o bien el pasillo de los baños, servicios y limpieza; como sea llegados a ese puntos ambos pasillos eran exactamente iguales: paredes color crema, cuadros abstractos y un sinfín de puertas negras de madera. Por fuera la mansión era aun más elegante y vistosa, una enorme construcción a las afueras de la ciudad, portones blancos unidos por pilares de estilo jónico, un gran patio verde con estatuas de ángeles y macetas repletas de flores con pequeños reflectores de una luz amarilla tenue para las noches, con un guardia frente de la puerta como si fuera un adorno.

—Solo digo que no es necesario aprovecharnos de ellas, que sea como una fiesta a la que ellas supuestamente vinieron y luego las dormimos— Decía un pelinegro con hipnóticos ojos carmesí, el líder se rió inocentemente.

—Ay Itachi tu nunca cambias… no importa lo que les hagamos o no, igual serán vendidas y esparcidas por el mundo, con suerte serán la mascota de algún pez gordo si son los suficientemente bellas: así que no debes hacerte tanto problema— Dijo restándole importancia Sasori, Deidara se limito a seguir leyendo uno de sus libros mientras que Pein miraba atentamente la escena.

—A veces das miedo Sasori—

—Solo soy franco y directo— Dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

—¡No puedo creer que hasta venga un chofer privado a buscarnos kya! —

—Si es cierto cerda, pero no te abras de piernas muy fácil ¿eh? — Bromeó Ino tratando de seguirle la corriente a Sakura quien estaba, excesivamente, emocionada; acomodó su vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, discretamente verificando si los micrófonos estaban bien puestos.

Mientras tanto, a un par de kilómetros de la mansión Akasuna, varios hombres se encontraron en un billar. Bueno hablando francamente el billar solo era una pantalla, ya que el local era propiedad de Shikaku Nara, miembro especializado de la policía en espionaje; una vez todos entraron (sin uniforme obviamente) entraron a una sala mas allá de los juegos y empezaron a armar los equipos tecnológicos, el joven Hyuuga solo se sentó inconforme con su puesto inferior a los demás oficiales en la misión y bufó, pronto pudieron contar con la señal de Ino y escuchar todo.

* * *

—Pasen señoritas— Dijo el guardia escoltándolas hacia adentro, el interior era hermoso, pasaron de la sala principal al living donde estaban 6 jóvenes, cuatro varones y dos mujeres charlando en un juego de coqueteo, el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta al sentir los pasos de tacones de mujer y sonrió gentilmente acercándose a ellas; tanto él como los otros tres (un rubio, uno de pelo anaranjado y un chico de cabellos negros) estaban usando un elegante traje negro que les daba cierto aire empresario.

—Sakura e Ino— Dijo besando la mano de ambas. —Que suerte que llegaron, las estábamos esperando; ellos son Itachi, Deidara y Pein… y Konan junto a Matsuri— Todos se saludaron y ambas chicas recién llegadas se incorporaron a la charla fácilmente, el tiempo pasó entre la música swing y los bocadillos finos de los mesones. La rubia conversaba fervientemente con todos pero algo no le gustaba, no se estaba acercando al pelirrojo, tendría que hacerlo… los demás estaban ahora bailando en parejas… ni parecía una fiesta de jóvenes cualquiera diría que era aburrida pero no. Estos tipos tenían un talento para organizar eventos.

Se acerco lento hacia Sasori, quien se había ido a otra mesa para buscar de allí un vaso de champagne.

—¿Estas solo Sasori-kun? — El susodicho miro de soslayo hacia donde ella se encontraba, bebió un trago de el champagne y dejo la copa en la mesa para ahora voltearse hacia ella.

—Aun si no lo estuviera, dejaría a cualquiera por tu compañía Ino— La rubia se sonrojó al instante y rió. —Vamos a bailar un poco, sería una pena que tu elegancia se malgastara aquí sin antes bailar— Dicho esto la tomó de la mano y una vez posicionados en la pista la tomó por la cintura suavemente y la encaminó en el ritmo del swing acompasado, suave, elegante y seductor como el mismo; Ino no podía evitar sentirse rara pues el era muy atractivo ya casi olvidaba que era un criminal, pero había otra cosa, ella quería danzar así… _con otra persona_.

* * *

La música se sentía suave en la sala de espionaje donde estaban Shikaku, Chouza, Hiashi y Neji, pronto la voz masculina de quien estaba con Ino se hizo escuchar.

—Me gustaría que vayamos… a un lugar más intimo— Lo ultimo sonó más intenso a sus oídos ya que parece que lo había dicho cerca de uno de los micrófonos, al escuchar estos todos guardaron calma menos el joven genio… indignado por las palabras de aquel pervertido.

—¿M-mas intimo dices Sasori-kun? — Retumbó la dulce voz de la Yamanaka.

—Si, ya sabes aquí, no podría decirte todo lo que quiero… no en público—

—Vamos entonces, yo tampoco quiero esperar más— ¿Acaso estaba loca? Estúpida, mas le valía que haya estado actuando, porque si lo hizo lo hizo muy bien.

—Voy por un refresco— Dijo Neji saliendo de la sala, los demás asintieron, sin darse cuenta que el joven llevaba su celular con una tarjeta o chip. Acto seguido el prodigio se dirigió al auto y una vez tranquilo allí, instalo el software de espionaje en su celular para poder escuchar todo a solas. Parecía que ya no estaban en el salón, porque la música se escuchaba suave, como si estuvieran a puertas cerradas. Mierda.

—Por fin estamos solos tu y yo Ino— Se oyó la lujuriosa voz del líder de Akatsuki antes de sonidos de besos húmedos, oh por Dios ¿por que habían mandado a Yamanaka y no a otra cualquiera? Ahora otros labios la estaban besando, es decir ahora ella tenia que aguantar esto. Sin pensarlo dos veces encendió el coche y salió a altas velocidades con destino a la mansión, estacionó antes y en medio de la oscura noche trepó los portones cayendo rotundamente al jardín, pero al menos estaba dentro. Miró a todos lados, el guardia estaba sentado tomando algo, bastardo; arrastrándose en el suelo consiguió estar a metros de la entrada detrás de unos arbustos, pero el robusto hombre pareció escucharlo porque se levanto y camino hacia su dirección.

Aprovechando su, aparente, borrachera antes de que lo viera saco su mano de entre los arbusto y tomo una de las piernas del guardia haciéndolo caer, antes de que esta llegara a gritar o hacer algo, el Hyuuga le aplicó la llave del sueño.

* * *

Por Dios, por Dios, tenía a Sasori ensima de ella besándola y calándole los huesos con sus caricias, quería que se detuviera, no se sentía cómoda con sus manos en sus muslos y viéndolo a él con su torso desnudo, entonces algo se le ocurrió, había sentido antes que la música había terminado… lo que significaba que todos estaban en las habitaciones, ahora era el momento de dar la señal para la intervención y ya tenía una excusa para salir y darla por medio de su micrófono.

—Sasori-kun— Dijo alejándose delicadamente de el, a lo que el pelirrojo la miró incrédulo.

—¿Pasa algo? —

—No, bueno de hecho si, ya que estamos asi etto, yo quiero ir… a arreglarme debo ir al toilet antes— El sonrió.

—Ve derecho hacia la izquierda, no tardes— Dijo besándole la clavicula, Ino le sonrió y le dio un calido beso antes de retirarse, y ahí fue cuando toda su auto relajación se fue al demonio y sus piernas empezaron a tambalearse producto del estrés. Medio desequilibrada se dirigió rápidamente hacia los baños para encerrarse allí pero una de las puertas de el servicio se abrió y una mano la hizo entrar forzadamente tapándole la boca; ella pataleó e hizo todo lo que pudo pero era demasiado fuerte.

—Quedate tranquila si no quieres que nos maten ahora mismo a los dos— Dijo una voz en un susurro, una voz que ella conocía; se liberó del agarre y lo vió, allí estaba el señor cubo de hielo Hyuuga.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Dijo también susurrando.

—No hay tiempo da ahora la señal antes de que el engreído se da cuenta que tardas te busque, no tardaran mas de 3 minutos en llegar— Asi que la rubia se apuró a hablar por el micrófono y dar la palabra clave, en cuestión de minutos sintió la puerta de Sasori abrirse y pasos en dirección al pasillo, no podía mas del miedo ¡Que los refuerzos llegaran rápido por favor! Y por si fuera peor había descubierto que en situaciones extremas tenia un tic: el de tiritar sonormanete.

Los pasos se pararon un instante y ambos jóvenes encerrados en el closet de mantenimientos rodeados de escobas y trapos se miraron nerviosamente antes de sentir el ruido de un revolver recargándose. Dios, Dios, Dios esto no iba a poder ser peor, el pelirrojo aun estaba a unos metros de ellos perosi se acercaba mas iba a poder escuchar sus tiritadas sin dudarlo. Antes de que pudiera seguir recriminándose un calor intenso la invadió y sus tiriteos cesaron por el simple y lógico hecho de que la habían callado… con un beso.

Sentía los labios cálidos del Hyuuga aprisionando lo de ella y manteniéndola sujeta y quieta contra una de las paredes sin parar de besarla, ay esto era demasiado raro… en esos momentos la puerta principal fue derribada y acto seguido lo único que ellos escucharon fueron disparos.

* * *

**LOL espero que les halla gustado y me dejens sus opiniones :***


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola mis queridísimos! :D Paso tantísimo tiempo y me disculpo por eso, espero que aun se acuerden de mi (? Como sea les dejo este capitulo tal vez sea breve pero es que quería hacerlo rápido estoy muy ocupada en estos días, mejor dicho en estos meses pero prometo terminar la historia y el próximo capi intentare hacerlo mejor *-* perdonenme Naoko, Yerik y todos los demas les agradezco por sus hermosos reviews en los capitulos anteriores y ojala que este sea de su agrado!**

* * *

Allí estaba ella, sentada fuera de la gran mansión en una banquilla tallada delicadamente y con finos detalles en piedra, atrás de dicha banquilla sobresalía una lúgubre pero sublime escultura (también tallada en piedra) de un ángel femenino dejando caer sus alas. La rubia pensaba y pensaba; todavía no lograba creer todo lo que le había pasado: pasó de odiar a su compañero Hyuuga, despreciarlo mucho; HE DICHO MUCHO, luego ayudarlo en materias policiales, participar en un operativo de máximo riesgo y por ultimo como frutilla de la postre, ser besada por ese mismo compañero que tanto le molestaba.

Es que no entendía como un ser humano, no mejor dicho un hombre, podía ser tan frio. ¿Cómo podía ser que la haya besado con tanta calidez para luego dejarla ahí pasmada en ese pequeño habitáculo de productos de limpieza al terminar el tiroteo? Hubiera, al menos, tenido la cortesía de pedirle perdón, luego guiarla hacia afuera entendiendo los momentos de gran tensión que anteriormente ella había vivido, y darle una manta para taparse y un chocolate caliente para confortarla; como lo había hecho Hisashi Hyuuga. Pero de ningún modo esperaba ser abandonada sola en esa habitación, sonrojada y temblando del miedo, sin ni siquiera mirarla. ¿Acaso ese calor que ella había sentido en el beso hubiera sido solo una ilusión o una sugestión?

Lo cierto es que ese hombre era todo un misterio, lo odiaba sí, pero no como antes; odiaba que el hiciera cosas que implican una gran carga emocional, que pareciera que el siente algo… y luego al cabo de un segundo volviera a ser ese estoico joven. Suponía que ella era una imbécil por fijarse en un tipo como el, un tipo frio que no sabía nada de sentimientos. Suspiró decepcionada.

* * *

Allí estaba ella, sentada sobre aquella banquilla, recubierta por una manta y con una taza de chocolate en sus delicadas manos. Neji suspiró ¿había caído tan bajo para estar observando desde lejos a la Yamanaka? De hecho era imposible no hacerlo, era como si fuera que la estructura tallada en piedra de ese ángel fuera una imitación barata de la molesta mujer; ya que ni esas alas, ni ese cuerpo, ni tampoco la belleza de la escultura era comparables a la de ella… Si tan solo sus ojos pudieran ver más que las imágenes, _si tan solo el pudiera ver lo que ella pensaba_… y ver sus propias emociones, ya que desde que ella había entrado en su vida, todo se había vuelto caótico en su calma y rígida mente.

* * *

Los coches patrulleros de la policía parecían nunca terminar de llegar, un gran despliegue se estaba llevando acabo; al comienzo la captura de los maleantes había sido algo problemática, ya que algunos intentaron escapar, pero al fin y al cabo fueron reducidos.

− ¡Suéltenme! ¡Malditos sean! – Gritaba el joven delincuente pelirrojo mientras forcejeaba con el par de policías que lo iba llevando al coche. En el transcurso desde la casa hasta el móvil policial Sasori junto a los policías paso justo por frente a Ino, éste al verla no dudo en dedicarle una mirada y sonrisas mórbidas.

–Hey rubiecilla…− Dijo forcejeando aun más para tener tiempo de atormentar a la rubia, Ino no podía moverse del miedo de tenerlo en frente... ese monstruo degenerado, al recordar sus manos tocándola entro en shock y dejo caer la taza de porcelana con café; el pelirrojo rio con demencia. − ¿Te crees muy lista por haberme engañado con tus encantos?− Los policías apenas podían lidiar con la fuerza de Akasuna no Sasori, por lo que no podían alejarlo de Ino demasiado rápido, lo hacían de a poco pero para ella era como si fuera una eternidad; de sus ojos caían lagrimas mientras el parecía disfrutar cada una de ellas.

− ¡Ja! – Soltó una estrepitosa risa. –Ya verás que no estaré mucho tiempo encerrado… y a penas salga me encargaré de buscarte y terminar de violarte ramer…− Las palabras del demente Sasori fueron interrumpidas por un puñetazo que le propinaron y que lo hizo caer de rodillas al piso con mucha sangre cayendo de su nariz.

El genio Hyuuga se encontraba parado frente a Sasori, interponiéndole el paso a Ino, dedicándole una mirada terrorífica y llena de odio.

−Llévense a esta basura rápido antes de que vomite− Se dirigió el joven a los policías, se dio la vuelta y miró a la rubia con un semblante más blando. Ella todavía tenía llorosos los ojos. –Ya no llores…− Se arrodilló para que su rostro estuviera al mismo nivel que el de ella, y dejando de lado todo su estoicismo, seco con su pulgar los restos de lágrimas que quedaban en las mejillas de la mujer, ésta lo miraba perpleja. –Él no te hará daño nunca jamás Yamanaka, puedes estar segura de ello y aunque lograra escapar de la cárcel… **_yo lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo_**. – Dijo el joven sin hacer ningún tipo de gesticulación, terminó de secar las lágrimas de Ino para luego levantarse y empezar a caminar hacia su tío que se encontraba a unos metros.

Antes de retirarse completamente le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a Yamanaka.

−Llamaré a uno de los efectivos para que te lleve a tu casa Ino− Y así, la rubia quedó otra vez sola, pero esta vez no era como hacia unas horas el la había dejado… ahora era diferente, como si hubiera un nexo entre ellos; como si al fin pudiera vislumbrar algo del enigmático alma de Neji Hyuuga.

* * *

** y bien? ojala y les haya gustado nuevamente mil perdones por lo breve pero como ya dije el proximo capitulo tratarede hacerlo mejor les agradeceria sus opiniones para tener mas inspiracion :D les mando muchos besos!:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ejem.. eje *tose y tose* perdonen amados mios, si soy una lacra que no cumple sus promesas T.T se suponia que la continuacion iba a estar lista para junio del año pasado, pero por asuntos academicos no pude actualizar sino hasta hoy, lo siento mucho :((( por lo menos ahora estoy de vacaciones yeaaah 3 Bueno ojala que todavia alguien quiera leer mi humilde historia xd les dejo la conti y ojala que les guste :3**

* * *

Varias semanas habían pasado desde el incidente policial que el equipo de su padre había solucionado… Lo cierto es que el operativo había coincidido con el receso universitario, así que después de esa noche, no volvió a ver a la Yamanaka otra vez. Eso lo frustraba.

Nuestro ojiperla se encontraba ordenando su habitación ensimismado en sus pensamientos, los juicios por el caso Akatsuki se habían resuelto, es decir las sesiones judiciales por ahora estaban frenadas pero la derrota de esos críos egocéntricos ya era visible a kilómetros. Se preguntaba como estaría Ino, si le contó todo lo que sucedió a su amiga Haruno, o si es que ella recordaría el beso que le dio esa noche para callar sus tiriteos. Negó con la cabeza esa posibilidad, la Yamanaka debía tener demasiados pretendientes y experiencia suficiente con hombres como para preocuparse de un beso que le haya dado un chico soso como él. Soso y despreciable para ella de seguro. Mierda, no era costumbre del Hyuuga ponerse autocritico con el mismo, pero la distancia con su… ¿amiga? No. ¿Compañera en sus andanzas policiales? Tampoco… Carajo, ni si quiera entendía el rol que la rubia se había ganado en su vida. El hecho es que esa distancia con ella y no tener noticias de su paradero lo estaban poniendo ansioso, más de lo que el querría.

Un golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación lo despertó de su letargo.

—Pase— Soltó indiferente el joven a quien sea que haya llamado a su habitación, aunque su expresión habitual cambió al ver que la persona que pasaba a sus "aposentos" no era ni más ni menos que su prima Hinata.

— ¿V-vengo en un buen mo-momento Neji onii-san? —

—Si el momento es o no el indicado no es relevante— Dijo mirando hacia la pared, volvió la mirada hacia su interlocutora, ella tenía ese semblante incomodo… como si hubiera sido regañada. Suspiró, a veces era demasiado duro. —Quise decir que no importa el momento Hinata, nunca interrumpes… ¿sucede algo en especial? —

La mujer de cabellos azules sonrió levemente antes de mirar al suelo y empezar a juntar sus dedos en ese típico gesto de timidez.

—Es que Hiashi-sama me dijo que mañana tendría que irse de viaje para arreglar asuntos del caso y, e-esto yo…— Hinata se adentró un poco más en la habitación de su primo, quien la miraba extrañado, por no decir tremendamente desconcertado. —Recordé que Ino-chan me pidió que la visitara, ya que ella e-está m-muy sola en su casa…— El ojiperla enarcó una ceja. —Y y-yo pensé que sería mejor que ella viniera para acá; Hiashi-sama me dio su aprobación, pero no sé si a ti te moles…—

—Si Hiashi-sama está de acuerdo, yo no pongo objeciones Hinata. Pero gracias por preguntar— Dicho esto la Hyuuga se retiró del cuarto de su primo con una leve reverencia, y una perturbadora sonrisa por las sombras… una sonrisa que rosaba los límites entre la ternura y la astucia.

* * *

—¿Halo Hina-chan? ¿Todavía está en pie lo nuestro cierto? — Decía la rubia caminando en círculos sobre el césped verde del jardín de los Nara. —Si, mi casa es demasiado solitaria para mi gusto y la frentona ya se fue de vacaciones…— Shikamaru hizo una mueca a su amiga para que arreglara la expresión que acababa de tirar en su conversación con la ojiperla, Ino se apresuró a corregirse. — ¡No pienses que eres la segunda opción ni nada, quise decir que si no fuera por eso no estaría molestándote Hina! —

—N-no hay por qué disculparse Ino-chan— Dijo la fémina desde el otro lado de la línea. —Pero creo que será mejor que tu vengas a quedarte aquí, e-estaremos más seguras con Neji-oniisan y además acondicionaré la pi-piscina creo que te gustará…—

—¿¡ESTAS BROMEANDO?! Claro que me encantará… ¡Kyyyaa hace tanto tiempo que no me doy un buen chapuzón! — Hinata no pudo hacer más que reír y apartarse del móvil para no romperse los oídos, el entusiasmo de su amiga era evidente.

—Entonces t-te veo mañana, puedes venir a la hora que te plazca a partir del mediodía, un beso Ino-chan— Ambas mujeres se despidieron, satisfechas por el arreglo. Aun así nuestra blonda protagonista guardaba en sus facciones la duda, detalle que no pasó desapercibida por el Nara.

—¿Sucede algo problemática? — Su amiga lo miró al parecer dispuesta a contarle el motivo de sus dudas, pero al abrir sus rosados labios frunció el ceño y arrancó una de las rosas del jardín para contemplarla como si fuera algo de otro mundo. —Vaya no te invite a mi casa solo para que destrozaras mi jardín ¿sabes? No te hagas la distraída que si estás aquí es porque somos amigos— Ino lo miró con ojos suplicantes aun sosteniendo la rosa. —Y los amigos se cuentan TODO—

—¡Ay Shika! Ni yo sé lo que me sucede— El susodicho miró al cielo acostándose en el césped ante la desesperación evidente de la Yamanaka.

—Solo dime lo que sientes y todo se aclarará hasta para ti— La miró desde abajo. — ¿Qué te atormenta? —

Ino se recostó en el césped junto a su amigo y dejó la rosa a un lado, iba a ser difícil expresar lo que no le había contado a nadie.

—Es un sentimiento que me está ahogando Shika…—

—Vamos pues dímelo, no puede ser tan malo— Dijo el moreno con expresión cansina después de tanto rodeo femenino.

—Creo que quiero a Neji Hyuuga— Shikamaru dio un salto acompañado de una severa tos producida por una gota de saliva que se abrió paso por su laringe ante la sorpresa que supuso dicha confesión; la rubia socorrió a su amigo dándole palmadas en la espalda hasta que su garganta se suavizó, temerosa la mujer volvió a hablar. —¿T-tan malo fue? —

—Inesperado diría yo— Aun aclarándose la garganta, Shikamaru prosiguió. —Aun así no entiendo el problema Ino— La susodicha bajó la mirada resignada antes de responder.

—No creo gustarle… el día del operativo el me besó— Otra sonora tos del moreno la interrumpió, a lo cual la rubia rió sonoramente. —No es lo que te imaginas Shika, fue solo para callarme porque estaba haciendo mucho ruido con mis dientes—

—Habían otras formas de callarte—

—No lo sé… después de eso el solo me dejó sola, me trató tan fríamente, que creo que solo fue eso— La rubia volvió a poner en sus manos a la rosa que había dejado a un lado hacía unos momentos y la miró fijamente por unos instantes. —Quisiera ser como ella ¿sabes? No conozco a nadie a quien no le gusten las rosas; quisiera ser del agrado de Neji, hace tanto que no lo veo y ni siquiera me mandó un mensaje para ver cómo estaba…—

—Vaya, vaya quién lo diría: mi amiga la gran Ino Yamanaka, doblegada por quien antes despreciaba a muerte— Dijo el Nara sonriendo, quería despertar a esa Ino impetuosa que siempre había conocido y sabia que molestándola lo haría, oh sí que lo hizo; se dio cuenta de eso en el momento en que ella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no la dejó hablar. —Conviértete en esa rosa que quieres ser problemática, mejor dicho, sácala de dentro tuyo… y si no le apeteces pues al diablo con el prodigio. Pero si no intentas no sabes, las probabilidades están a tu favor según mis cálculos— Dijo Shikamaru guiñándole un ojo a su amiga, sabía que había encendido la llama necesaria dentro de ella.

* * *

Muy temprano al día siguiente, el señor Hiashi Hyuuga se despidió de su hija y su sobrino, aprovecharía el viaje a Tokyo para visitar a Hanabi en su departamento, el mayor no pudo evitar pensar en la seguridad de ambos menores y el huésped de Hinata. ¡Ah! Se olvidaba de un detalle… Neji estaría a cargo, nadie mejor que su sobrino para estar seguros.

— ¡Adiós p-padre! — Alcanzo a decir la peliazul antes de cerrar la puerta y voltearse a ver a su primo con un cierto aire de picardía. —¿E-estas contento oniisan? — Neji abrió sus ojos de par en par ¿era esa su inocente prima?

—¿Por qué debería estarlo? —

—No lo sé oniisan— Dijo Hinata volviendo a su expresión normal y bajando la mirada pensativa, acto seguido el sonido del timbre de la casa sonó. —V-vaya parece que tengo muchas ganas de orinar, ¿p-podrías atender por mi? — Habló inocentemente la Hyuuga, pero antes de que su interlocutor pudiera si quiera protestar, Hinata ya se había ido al baño. El varón trago saliva y decidió girar el picaporte para abrir la imponente puerta, la visión que tenía al frente lo dejó pasmado: era ella, vestida con ropa enteramente blanca, una remera con detalles de encajes y un diminuto short, hasta parecía un ángel. La salvación para su ansiedad.

—Siempre es la misma historia contigo Neji… ¿nunca puedes invitarme a pasar? — Claro que la ensoñación no podía durar demasiado, el ojiperla le abrió paso a su huésped invitándola a adentrarse al majestuoso hogar.

—Y contigo también es siempre lo mismo, llegas antes de tiempo— Dijo el chico mirando su reloj de mano. — Son a penas las 9 de la mañana, tenía entendido que vendrías al mediodía—

—No seas descortés, vine porque Hina-chan me avisó que su padre estaba a punto de irse— Dijo Ino dejando atrás al Hyuuga, restándole atención a sus palabras, pero en cuanto sintió unas manos masculinas agarrando las suyas se vio obligada a voltearse en dirección al molesto, y atractivo, cubo de hielo que tenia atrás. — ¿Puedo saber que haces agarrando tan fuerte mis manos? — Neji pareció sonrojarse.

—Siendo cortés Yamanaka, suelta ese bolso y dámelo, lo llevare hasta tu habitación— Dijo bajando la mirada, la rubia se derritió de ternura al notar cierta ¿timidez?, el Hyuuga empezó a caminar en dirección a una escalera al fondo del living cargando el equipaje de la mujer, ésta lo seguía por detrás. —Se que te ilusionaste cuando tomé tu mano, pero te advierto que no estás a mi altura— Dijo mirándola de soslayo y con una sonrisa burlona; había extrañado tanto molestarla, y podría tenerla para el varios días… el único inconveniente era Hinata.

* * *

**Bueno estemmm ¿que tal? espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y si esque se lo estan preguntando, SI me encanta suspensear mi tan ansiado nejiino, esta muy cercano quien sabe hasta puede estar en el proximo capi y estara que arde (? jajajajajaja como sea dejenme sus opiniones, los quiero y nos leemos pronto! *tos*necesito sus reviews para inspirarme*tos y se va desapareciendo entre las sombras* **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola amigos! Como ven estoy tratando de subir con mas rapidez los capis ahora que tengo tiempo para actualizar, me alegro que todavia haya gente que me quiera leer y se los agradezco muchisimo, ustedes son los que me motivana seguir! 3 Les agradezco a Gab, a Desluvyakeane y muy especialmente a Etsuko Hoshi y a Yerik ya que siempre me acompañan en mi historia *-* Les dejo por aqui la continuacion y les aviso que está un poco mas larga de lo que yo acostumbro a escribir, asi que pueden prepararse un cafecito antes de empezar xD**

Dialogos

_Pensamientos_

_Notas o escritos_

* * *

La noche antes de que sucedieran los hechos narrados anteriormente, un joven de cabello negro y alborotado aun no podía conciliar el sueño, no después de la petición a la que había accedido.

-Flash Back-

Al final de las clases de apoyo para los reprobados Aburame Shino y varios jóvenes se encontraban saliendo de la catedra de entomología, dependencia de la Facultad de Agronomía y zootecnia. El misterioso chico se dirigía con paso sereno por los amplios corredores del establecimiento educativo, hasta que vislumbró una silueta conocida a unos cuantos metros; ciertamente era una ventaja para él, el hecho de que las carreras de agronomía y veterinaria estuvieran dentro de la misma facultad, con disimulo se acercó hasta la hermosa muchacha que había divisado hacia unos segundos. Sentada en uno de los bancos del patio, situado debajo de un árbol, ella pareció verlo de lejos y con un gesto delicado de manos lo instó a acercarse.

—¿Cómo estas Aburame-san? —

—Tengo mucho para estudiar, pero bien ¿y tú Hinata? Hace mucho que no te veía por aquí— Dijo con calma el varón, la peliazul rio tímidamente ante la respuesta de su amigo.

—P-pero si nos vimos la semana pasada ¿l-lo recuerdas? — Shino escondió su sonrojo tras el cuello de su chaqueta y se acomodo los lentes disimulando la ¿vergüenza? En realidad, una semana sin verla para él era mucho.

—Tienes razón…—

—¿Sabes? — Lo interrumpió cabizbaja la encantadora chica. —Estaba pensando en t-ti justo antes de que llegaras—

—¿A-ah s-si? — Dijo Shino tartamudeando por primera vez, la Hyuga asintió con una leve sonrisa antes de hablar.

—Debo pedirte un pequeño favor para ayudar a mi primo Aburame-san…— ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso se refería al estoico Neji Hyuga? No sabía cómo podría alguien ayudarlo en algo, pero de algo estaba seguro: el asunto debía ser importante. Al escuchar los detalles del favor, el chico de los lentes no pudo evitar sentir asombro genuino, era una jugada tal vez extravagante, pero al final aceptó la propuesta de su amiga, al fin y al cabo ¿Había algo que un hombre enamorado no haría?

-Fin del Flash Back-

Recordando las especificaciones de la Hyuga, Shino escribía la escabrosa carta con una gota gorda de sudor en su frente.

* * *

Volviendo al tiempo actual de la historia, Neji e Ino se encontraban discutiendo animadamente mientras subían las escaleras hacia la habitación de huéspedes, el primero llevando a cuestas el equipaje de la segunda.

—¿En serio era necesario traer esta valija y bolso tan grandes Yamanaka? Ni que te fueras a quedar un mes aquí— Dijo con fastidio el Hyuga.

—¿Acaso tus débiles músculos ya te duelen pseudo-hombre? Y si me quedara un mes aquí a ti no te importa, soy la invitada de Hina-chan, no tuya— Auch, eso había dolido, encima de tratarlo tan mal la desgraciada se atrevía a desafiar su hombría, bufó molesto ante las provocaciones al tiempo que ambos llegaban a la habitación. El Hyuga dejó en el piso de mala gana el equipaje de la rubia y se fue sin más, la susodicha quedó pasmada ante tal reacción del apuesto cubo de hielo ¿acaso había ido demasiado lejos con su mal trato?

Aun con algo de remordimiento por su actuar, Ino empezó a sacar sus cosas del bolso y la valija y se dedicó a husmear la habitación mientras ordenaba su ropa en un armario delicado de color hueso que se encontraba al lado de su cama. El estilo de la habitación era similar al de toda la casa: elegante y clásica, le llamó la atención un portarretratos que había en la mesita de luz; acto seguido la rubia lo inspeccionó deteniéndose en la foto que alojaba el objeto. En la imagen en cuestión había un hombre y un niño, ambos con el típico color de ojos perla de los Hyuuga, parecían felices… poseída por la curiosidad, la Yamanaka sacó la fotografía del portarretratos y miró por su revés, donde había algo escrito:

_"Memorias de tiempos cálidos. Neji y yo. Hisashi"_

Volvió a voltear la imagen para mirar con más detalle; no podía creer que esa ternura fuera el frio chico que ella conocía, era como la reencarnación de la dulzura con esa pequeña sonrisa llena de inocencia, pensativa la rubia puso en su lugar la foto. Nunca había hablado del tema con el Hyuuga, pero el tampoco nunca había mencionado a su padre ¿será que acaso el señor Hisashi se había ido de viaje también? Como sea sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada de su anfitriona de cabellera azul, quien la ayudo a ordenar y a ubicarse en la habitación, la susodicha invitó a nuestra protagonista a ir de compras para buscar provisiones para los días venideros. Y así lo hicieron: frutas, verduras, papas fritas, galletas y la más diversa variedad de snacks que alguien pudiera imaginar fueron las compras del día de las dos hermosas muchachas.

Al llegar a la mansión Hyuuga, aproximadamente dos horas después de haber salido de compras, Ino se apresuró a sacar algunos de los productos con la intención de empezar a cocinar.

—No te das una idea de lo exquisita que es mi tarta de pollo Hina-chan, te vas a chupar los dedos— Dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras lavaba algunos vegetales.

—S-si no te molesta Ino-chan me gustaría ser una buena anfitriona y cocinar hoy…— El semblante de la Yamanaka cambió a uno más alegre al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre su amiga abrazándola.

—Por Dios te ves tan tierna ofreciéndome comida Hina ¿Quién podría resistirte? — Ambas rieron aun abrazadas, hasta que se separaron. — Pero ten por seguro que esta noche cocino yo ¿sí? No quiero ser un peso—

—Esta b-bien— Dicho esto la chica de ojos perla se puso manos a la obra en hacer una salsa para los fideos que había sacado de su alacena, Ino mientras tanto iba lavando la vajilla sucia para ganar tiempo, luego de poner a freír todos los ingredientes Hinata volvió a hablar. —H-hay algo que debo contarte, aunque es un poco vergonzoso…— La rubia dejo sus quehaceres y miró confusa a su interlocutora, que la evadía visualmente.

— ¿De qué se trata amiga? Me pones nerviosa—

—Yo me siento mal, yo si te invite para pasar tiempo j-juntas pero también porque necesitaba tu ayuda I-ino-chan— Dijo la ojiperla con lágrimas en los ojos, nuestra protagonista se limitó a poner una mano en el hombro de su amiga en señal de apoyo. —S-supongo que soy una mala persona—

—No digas eso Hina, las amigas estamos para eso, dime por favor que me matas de la intriga—

—Y-yo necesito que me cubras— La rubia engrandeció sus celestes ojos, estos Hyuuga eran una caja de sorpresas. —El hecho es que necesito ver a mi… n-novio… y es muy difícil para mí estando mi padre y Neji-oniisan juntos, ya que ellos n-no aprueban mi relación— Hizo una pausa. —Por eso necesito que cuando salga no le digas a donde fui y si es posible que lo d-distraigas… por favor—

La Yamanaka guardó silencio por un momento tratando de procesar todo lo que acababa de oír, ¿Pero qué diablos?

—Esto… lo que sea por ti Hina pero no estoy segura de que tu primo me crea o si pueda distraerlo— Dijo dubitativa a lo que su amiga respondió con una risita picarona.

—Yo c-creo que lo distraes más de la cuenta—

—No seas incoherente Hinata— Rio algo nerviosa la rubia pensando en una frase para cambiar de tema. —Ahora vamos cuéntame todo de tu hombre ¡Kya! Me muero de ganas por saber todo—

Ambas muchachas entablaron una gratificante charla mientras comían los fideos con salsa boloñesa, cortesía de la anfitriona, Neji dijo no tener hambre así que no bajó y así la charla se pudo llevar a cabo "libremente". Nuestra rubia se mantenía boquiabierta ante el relato de la ojiperla, que le contaba la conflictiva relación que tenía con un tal Kimimaro; según ella no era un mal tipo pero su familia lo veía con malos ojos por ser un artista y llevar una vida bohemia. Aun así, sentía que había algo que no cerraba del todo allí… Hasta hacia unos meses la Hyuuga estaba enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki, es cierto que en los últimos tiempos no hablaba mucho de él, e incluso se mostraba indiferente cuando éste era nombrado en sus charlas entre amigas, pero bueno, si Hinata le estaba abriendo su corazón de esa manera, solo le quedaba escucharla y ayudar. Después conocería al tal Kimimaro personalmente.

—Y esa es n-nuestra situación Ino-chan… pienso salir a verlo en una hora y vuelvo en un s-santiamén, tú no te preocupes… p-para todos los efectos fui a buscar unos libros de casa de una compañera ¿sí? —

—Claro— Ino asintió con seriedad. —Sería bonito que se tomaran una foto para que luego me la muestres— Dijo emocionada, su amiga sonrió en señal de aprobación. — ¿Te molesta si me voy a dar un baño? Me siento como si hubiera pasado días en el desierto con esta arena en mi cabello—

—Desde luego que no, es cierto que hoy f-fue un día con mucho viento— La Hyuuga tomó un mechón de la blonda inspeccionándolo cual medico a una herida. —En el baño hay una crema reparadora, tomate tu t-tiempo— Dijo con gentileza a lo que la Yamanaka agradeció para luego perderse por las escaleras. Una vez con Ino lejos, la peliazul se dirigió sigilosamente a la cocina, más precisamente al refrigerador de donde saco una aspirineta, no mejor dos.

Y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Para qué? Pues nuestra joven e inocente Hyuuga, sabía muy bien que las aspirinas le causaban fiebre a su primo, así que no tuvo mejor idea que moler dos de las famosas pastillas en el plato de spaghetti que le iba a llevar a Neji; al fin y al cabo ella lo conocía, y sabía que de seguro estaba pasando hambre. Obviamente no pretendía matarlo de la fiebre, pero era una dosis suficiente para que Ino pudiera cuidarlo y así ellos podrían estar a solas. Sintió un golpeteo de la puerta principal, la otra parte del plan estaba en marcha. Desde las escaleras vio salir a nuestro protagonista de su cuarto con la intención de contestar al llamado de la puerta principal.

—¡Yo voy n-niisan! — Musitó la fémina, mas ella sabía que su pariente se acercaría para saber quién estaba del otro lado, o por lo menos escuchar el asunto que tenía que tratar.

* * *

Al salir de su habitación, se dio con la visión de su prima atendiendo con la puerta semi abierta a alguien, por la sombra alta que se podía llegar a ver suponía que era un hombre, más la "visita" no le dio tiempo a llegar cerca de la entrada para tratar de escuchar algo, cuando se fue. Hinata cerró delicadamente la gran puerta y el Hyuuga, con su ojo de águila, pudo ver entre las delicadas manos de su prima un papel, intrigado decidió preguntar.

—¿Quién era? — Dijo cruzado de brazos, fingiendo indiferencia.

—E-era Aburame-kun, le dejo una nota a Ino-chan, así que se la dejaré en su cuarto— La peliazul se dio media vuelta para tomar rumbo a la habitación de huéspedes luego de haberle dado, a conciencia, los datos necesarios a Neji, sonrió con ternura y malicia (de la buena). —Por cierto niisan, t-te dejé un plato de spaghetti en la mesa, sé que te gustan— Dicho esto se retiró dejando a un perturbado ojiperla solo en el living. ¿Quién era Shino Aburame en la vida de la rubia? ¿Qué tipo de carta tan importante le tenía que dejar? Ah esto no se iba a quedar así, con la determinación de matar sus interrogantes Neji llevó el plato de comida a su alcoba y asomó su cabeza por el pasillo para corroborar que no había nadie cerca; Yamanaka seguía en la ducha y Hinata estaba en su cuarto.

—_Bien_— Pensó para sus adentros, acto seguido se aventuró con pasos silenciosos en dirección a la habitación de Ino, en cuya cama se encontraba la nota como invitándolo a llevársela. —_Tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un niño_— Caviló saliendo sin perder tiempo del cuarto.

* * *

Mas tarde en uno de los tantos parques de Tokio, Shino y Hinata se encontraban caminando sin rumbo, compartiendo una charla amena.

—C-creo que todo saldrá bien—

—Espero que si— Dijo mirando a la ojiperla, se veía hermosa con sus cabellos siendo movidos ligeramente por el viento. —Pero… ¿Por qué tanto esmero Hinata? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —

La susodicha miró a su amigo y apuntó hacia un punto cercano, era un banco al lado de una bella fuente con un árbol de cerezo.

—Vayamos allá— Ambos caminaron hasta dicho punto y tomaron asiento, Hinata tomó aire y habló. —Veras, niisan no siempre fue el chico inquebrantable que conoces, el sufrió mucho de hecho… Nunca había visto la mirada que tiene cuando ve a mi amiga desde que era pequeño… por dentro el ansía tanto poder entregarse a las cosas cotidianas de un joven normal, y puedo ver que él está experimentando por primera vez el sentimiento de preocuparse por alguien de este modo…— Hizo una pausa en donde las miradas de ambos jóvenes se cruzaron, causando un sonrojo mutuo. —E-el amor—

Shino desvió la mirada aun con un leve tono rojizo en su piel, sabía que de algún modo la Hyuuga podía ver sus ojos incluso tras sus gafas.

—Entiendo— Dijo con seriedad el moreno antes de sentir unos cálidos labios en una de sus mejillas.

—G-gracias Aburame-san—

* * *

La expresión de Neji Hyuuga en esos momentos era digna de pagar por verla: el ceño fruncido como nunca, una ceja extremadamente enarcada y los ojos a punto de salirles por la cuenca, eso sin contar los labios presionados que formaban un desafortunado resultado en su rostro. No era para menos al leer tales aberraciones.

_"Desde ese día no puedo parar de pensar en ti Ino, todo me hace recordarte: el cielo son tus ojos, la brisa de la noche en mi rostro se siente como si tu cabello me diera lentas caricias, y ni hablar de las flores del parque que se asemejan a tu perfume… al pasar por allí casi siento tu piel junto a la mía, por favor dame otra oportunidad, ya sabes donde encontrarme. Shino."_

¿Y a que se refería el gafotas con "ese día"? ¿Qué había pasado "ese día"? La confusión y la rabia lo poseían, ahogó su ansiedad en bocados desmedidos de los deliciosos fideos que le había dejado su prima, diablos ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan furioso. Bueno si, si lo sabía: estaba enamorado; pero joder era muy difícil admitirlo. En un santiamén el plato de spaghetti quedó completamente vacío y nuestro apuesto joven se sumió en una pereza exagerada, fruto del comer demasiado. Pronto la pereza dio paso al sueño, y así Neji se durmió en su cómoda cama, no sin antes guardar la nota en el cajón de su escritorio.

* * *

Ino salió feliz y canturreando del baño, al fin y al cabo se había quitado dos kilogramos de arena de encima, y por si fuera poco la crema reparadora de Hinata le había sentado de maravilla. Aun cantando melodías improvisadas entró a su cuarto y empezó a buscar ropa adecuada, se decidió por un vestido amarillo corto con escote redondo y unas pequeñas mangas, nada muy complejo. Miro el reloj ¡Por Dios! Había pasado dos horas en el baño, es que la bañera llena de agua y con esas sales aromáticas estaba riquísima. La rubia se mordió los labios con remordimiento y pensó que tal vez su amiga ya había vuelto de su encuentro, por lo que salió al pasillo y entró a la alcoba de la susodicha: no había nadie. La casa estaba demasiado callada, ¿será que Neji se molestaría si ella tocara a su puerta? Solo para entretenerse obviamente… y ver su masculino rostro. La rubia se acercó con nerviosismo a la puerta de la habitación del varón dando un golpeteo.

— ¿Neji? — No hubo respuestas incluso luego de otro golpeteo, decidió abrir lentamente la puerta. —Con permiso…—

La visión con la que se encontró la dejo ¿confundida? El joven estaba acostado boca arriba, con un brazo colgando fuera de su cama, al lado de dicho inmueble se encontraba en el piso un plato vacío con lo que parecían las sobras de la comida del día. Ino decidió entrar un poco más, pues le parecía raro que el pelinegro no diera señales de vida, al llevar a cabo la acción se dio con que Neji tenía un tono rosáceo inusual en su piel, además de tener el rostro humedecido al igual que su remera blanca… por un momento nuestra protagonista se dejó llevar por pensamientos morbosos ante la apariencia del apuesto hombre, sacudiendo la cabeza volvió a la realidad y palpó con delicadeza la frente del Hyuuga, estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

— ¿E-eres tú? — Musitó con dificultad Neji tomando con una mano la muñeca de la fémina, la Yamanaka conmovida solo atinó a no alejarse de él.

—Soy Ino… dime ¿Qué te pasó para estar así? —

—Y-yo no lo sé, normalmente no me pasa esto…— Miró fijo hacia los ojos de su interlocutora, de verdad que el imbécil de Shino tenía razón en que sus ojos parecían el cielo, consumido por la fiebre habló nuevamente. —¿Qué tiene el gafotas para que te guste tanto? — La rubia abrió los ojos como platos ante el interrogatorio del delirante Hyuuga.

—No sé de quién me hablas— El agarre del ojiperla se hizo más fuerte y le lanzó una mirada de descontento a la rubia. — ¿Acaso me estas montando una escena de celos? — Dijo divertida, el pelinegro resopló y se sentó en la cama como pudo por su débil condición, una parte de él le decía que todo era cierto, pero la otra parte de su mente insistía en que ese momento era solo un sueño.

—De Shino Aburame el amigo de Hinata, el chico misterioso de las gafas negras, de seguro que es por esos aires que te gusta— Dijo con sarcasmo, haciendo gestos con los brazos y blanqueando sus ojos, cambió su expresión a una más resignada y soltó el agarre de la muñeca de Ino, quien lo miraba anonadada. —Nada comparado con el anticuado de Hyuuga ¿eh? El t-tiene razón… eres tan bella —

La Yamanaka guardó silencio, estaba siendo ferozmente atacada con tantas cosas inesperadas, que no sabía cómo actuar. Decidió no prestar atención a los dichos del varón, pues él no estaba en sus cabales, lamentablemente.

—No tengo nada con nadie Neji… ahora necesito ayudarte con tu fiebre, ahora vuelvo—

—No te vayas— Dijo cual niño siendo abandonado a lo que la rubia, que ya estaba saliendo por el umbral de la puerta, respondió con una dulce sonrisa y lo tranquilizó diciéndole que solo iba por unos trapos húmedos para él. A su regreso, Neji solo se dejó estar, de cierta forma le agradaba ser cuidado y mimado y más si era por ella… Nunca tenía la oportunidad de estar en paz con Ino por el choque de temperamentos que había entre ellos, por lo que estos momentos eran dignos de apreciar.

—Escucha Neji, voy a tener que quitarte la remera, está demasiado húmeda y con el aire puede que te de un resfrió—

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer Yamanaka— Hizo una pausa, la fiebre no vencería su personalidad, así que sonrió prepotente. —Y trata de no sonrojarte en el intento—

—Pues al parecer las compresas te están poniendo bien, me alegro—

Ino sonrió conforme y se dispuso a tratar de sacarle la prenda al ojiperla, de hecho no sabía por dónde comenzar, nunca había desvestido a un hombre; el Hyuuga se dio cuenta del actuar de la fémina y con sus manos empezó a subir su blanca remera hasta la altura del ombligo, la blonda entonces sacó las manos del débil joven de la prenda, dispuesta a ayudarlo en su labor.

A medida que subía la indumentaria, iba descubriendo el tonificado abdomen y pecho del chico, por una milésima de segundo sus ojos color cielo se perdieron en su abdomen bajo y en esa marcada "V" que se formaba en él y cuyo vértice se dirigía a una zona potentemente erógena del ojiperla. Gracias a Dios el no notó nada de esto, y solo subió sus brazos para que la rubia pudiera deshacerse definitivamente de la húmeda vestidura.

—Listo— Musitó nuestra sonrojada protagonista, Neji rió complacido ante la actitud.

—De verdad pareces muy apenada Yamanaka—

La susodicha se levantó estrepitosamente con fastidio y se cruzó de brazos.

—Gracias por cuidarme— Dijo con cierta timidez. —¿Dónde está Hinata? Yo debo buscarla— El ojiperla trató de levantarse, pero fue en vano ya que en el intento cayó de rodillas en el frio suelo, su bella acompañante lo ayudó a incorporarse y lo colocó nuevamente en la cama.

—Ella acaba de salir a comprar un antipirético que le pedí para ti, estoy segura de que ya está volviendo… Tu solo descansa ¿sí? — Dijo acomodando la almohada de Neji, éste solo asintió mientras sus ojos iban cerrándose lentamente.

—_Maldición Hinata ¿Dónde estás?_ — Pensó nerviosa, un mensaje de texto llegó a su celular, eran las nueve de la noche en punto.

_"En un momento vuelvo"_

* * *

**Tachaaaan ¿y bien? ¿Les gusto? Ojala que si :D en el proximo cap tendremos accion, revelaciones sobre el pasado de Neji y mucho romance, espero sus criticas (constructivas), sugerencias y/o cumplidos siempre son bienvenidos :3 Un besote enorme para todos :***


End file.
